


Stolen Hearts

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Confusion, Corruption, Crime, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Police, Robin Hood AU, Romance, Sheriff - Freeform, Suspense, can't give away too much, i think that's all, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "You believe it's this...Robin Hood-esque figure too?" George asked,"Whoever it is, they know what they're doing" Liam replied, not wanting to give any sort of impression. Not here anyway."Regardless, all we need to worry about is catching the person behind this" he added sternly.Or where Liam is a sheriff in a city that's been hit by a mysterious thief. At the same time, he's balancing a new relationship with computer tech Zayn Malik.  Can he balance his increasingly difficult case and new relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for quite some time. Life stuff and busy, you know lol  
> I'm back with a new fic, and to be honest, this was outside my usual zone of writing. I did try my best so I hope everyone enjoys it.  
> Own nothing and any mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like (Really though, I'm curious how this will turn out)

 

     Liam tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. His windshield wipers seemingly going a mile a minute. It wasn't raining  _that_ hard but waking up this early did seem to throw things out of proportion.

 "I literally need to drive ten more feet to the off ramp" he groaned, morning traffic as annoying as ever. He let out a breath, all these people were heading to work just like he was. Liam couldn't blame them for that, not in this town anyway. The car in front of him began to move slowly, Liam hoping he'd get to make his turn.

 "Thank God" he sighed, heading down the off ramp to his destination. The further he got in, the more apparent things became, the wealth gap that is. The houses became larger, more elaborate. Gated, even walled looking communities began popping up here and there. For this being the third or fourth week out here Liam thought he'd be used to it by now.

 "Yeah, not so much" he mumbled, glancing down at the address again. Looking up he saw a few flashing lights in the distance.

"There it is" Liam said, pulling up the to needlessly long driveway. A few familiar officers already standing on the porch. Grabbing his badge, he turned off his car and moved up the driveway. Not wanting to get caught in the rain any longer than he had too.

 "Ah, Sheriff. We were wondering when you'd be showing up" the one joked,

 "Traffic was a hassle" Liam stated, everyone nodding.

 "Is the victim home? Why are we all out here?" Liam asked, 

 "He said he didn't want any of us in his house till  _you_ got here" Niall, one his closest friends and colleagues, said.

 "Okay then..." Liam said, opening the front door to a large foyer. The other officers walking in as well.

 "Mr Martin? I'm Liam, from the sheriff's office?" he asked, his voice somewhat echoing. He heard distant, yet quick footsteps. A somewhat stout, angry looking man came out from around the far corner.

 "Finally! You know how long I've been waiting? If you worked for me you'd be out on your ear" he blurted out, Liam trying hard to maintain a somewhat neutral expression.

 "Yes, forgive my lateness but in relation to why you called the police here" Liam began, wanting to get on with this.

 "I've been robbed!" Mr Martin said loudly, turning and moving to a room a few feet away. Liam motioned for Niall to follow him, the other officers hanging back. The two walked to an office looking room, nothing looked out of place. Mr Martian standing by the desk.

 "What's been taken?" Niall questioned, 

 "My laptop, what else?!" Mr Martian huffed, sitting in his chair. Liam pulled out his pad and pen,

 "What's on the laptop?" he asked, Mr Martin scoffing again.

 "Only important....company records. Sensitive...stock information..." he said, sounding rather unsure in all honesty.

 "Look, if anyone got there hands on those records it could mean the end of  _my_ company!" Mr Martin quickly added,

 "I  _know_  who did it too. That idiotic poor mans thief. The one whose been robbing everyone around here lately" he added, Liam raising his eyebrows.

 "That modern Robin Hood guy?" Niall chuckled, earning a glare from Mr Martin.

 "Well, I'll get the forensic unit here and we'll check the rest of the house for any signs of forced entry. We'll also have to question your house staff" Liam commented, Mr Martian grumbling.

"Looks like it's going to be a long morning" he thought, Niall letting out a small sigh of his own as they headed back to the foyer.

 

 

 

 

     Liam and Niall headed around the outside of Mr Martins house. The forensic team was already working inside and the few other officers were questioning the house staff. Liam had a feeling none of them were involved. The house had too many other high valued items, stealing a laptop wouldn't get them any further ahead. On top of that, no one would know what was on it, making it even less of an option.

 "The rain will have washed away anything out here, there really isn't any point in looking" Niall sighed, looking around. Liam nodded,

 "Yeah but always good to check" he said. Thankfully it had stopped raining but Niall was right. The ground was wet and muddy now. Any chance of finding out of place plants or even a footprint was too much to ask for. Besides, it looked as if no one ever walked on the lawn under normal circumstances.

 "Once forensics finishes up we can head on out" Liam said, looking to the back door. A few people still moving around inside.

 "That Mr Martin rubs me the wrong way" Niall whispered, Liam trying to hold back a laugh.

 "You aren't wrong there. His explanation of that laptop was all over the place" he admitted, Niall nodding.

 "I doubt it's as simple as stock information" he remarked. 

 "We can talk about it more later" Liam commented, Niall nodding. Liam was glad he and Niall were such good friends, it really helped having someone to confide in. They met during college and quickly became fast friends, which really made a difference in a job like this. He was thrilled when he found out they were working in the same precinct. Even with Liam's random promotion, they still saw each other frequently. More so now with all these unsolvable robberies. The two walked back into the foyer, the forensic team packing up.

 "We'll know more when we get back to the lab. With such a large house staff, it'll be hard narrowing things down" Katy explained, Liam figuring it'd be something like that.

 "Thank you for your cooperation Mr Martin. As soon as we get any information we'll let you know" Liam spoke, Mr Martian grumbling again and walking off. Liam not expecting much else, that was the same response he got from the last few people in this area when he was called in to check things out.

 "Hey Liam, its time for lunch. Want to grab a bite?" Niall asked, Liam not even realizing it was so late.

 "Sure, that sounds good. There's a diner near here, we can go there?" he questioned,

 "Oh yeah sure. I've heard it's a pretty good place" Niall chuckled, heading to his own car. Liam gave him a thumbs up before getting into his own car. He let out a long sigh,

 "Would it be too much to ask to go home now?" Liam said to himself, starting his car. Knowing after lunch he had to file  _another_ robbery report.

 "That's the job I guess" Liam said, following Niall's car out of the driveway.

 

 

 

 

     "We can just file this under unsolvable, you know with the other  _three_ cases" Liam joked, taking a few fries in hand. Niall nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

 "It is weird, do you think they're all connected?" he then asked, Liam shrugging.

 "It's hard to tell, different things are taken each time. None of them really hold any outward value. On top of that they aren't really connected either" he went on,

 "A laptop here, a stack of files there. Just...random bits and bobs" Liam sighed, figuring this was a bigger picture sort of thing. Probably.

 "And it's all been on the richer side of town too. No one on the poor side has had any trouble with this. Well....anymore than usual" Niall added, a bit downcast at the end there. Would it make Liam a bad person if he said that he was happy it was only the wealthy getting robbed? The economic divide in this town, this city was terrible. You might as well paint a line right down the middle of the place. There was literally no way to make it anymore obvious. Add a few big companies that employed the majority, almost unfairly and there it is. A place where change is difficult to come by.

 "Do  _you_ think it's the Robin Hood guy?" Niall chuckled, Liam laughing a bit.

 "Maybe. Though I can't see with what's been taken helping out anyone else" he confessed.

 "To think, someone around here stealing from the rich and giving to the poor" Niall commented, Liam nodding. It was something out of fantasy novel but over the past two months, more and more stories of that happening have been popping up.

 "Between us...I think it's a good thing" Niall whispered,

 "I know Niall....we've talked about this before" Liam chuckled.

 "Well....I also know that you're on board with it too" Niall added, Liam nodding but also putting a finger to his lips. If anyone heard law enforcement condone all that, they may be out of a job. Niall sat back, taking another bite of his lunch.

 "That's enough about work for now anyway. Oh! How's you're dating stuff going?" he asked, looking interested. Liam suddenly felt sheepish,

 "Well...you know I've thought long and hard on this...you know. And I really am comfortable being single" Liam said, knowing it was roundabout and sorta vague. Niall raised his eyebrows,

 "Wait, I thought things were going good" he remarked, Liam shaking his head.

 "The guys I meet....just don't work for me. Nothing in common, not able to carry a conversation for more than thirty seconds" Liam began listing off.

 "On top of that...they're barely any gay guys in the area" he sighed.

 "I'm sorry Liam, I thought that last guy you met was starting to pan out" Niall offered, Liam letting out a dry laugh.

 "Nah, I honestly think he found someone else and sorta lied about his new busy life" he confessed, not wanting to revisit  _that_ anytime soon.

 "Oh man, I'm sorry Liam. I know that you were feeling more positive about that guy too" Niall commented, Liam only shrugging.

 "It's whatever" he added, not that it felt that way but....whatever, right?

 "I'm sure you'll find a guy when you least expect it...or maybe he'll come walking through that door  _right now_ " Niall chuckled, both looking over at the front door. No one coming or going at all,

 "Well...maybe not  _right_ now" he added lowly, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "Don't worry Niall, being single really isn't that bad. I'm busy with work and hobbies, it's fine" Liam explained, Niall nodding.

 "So long as you're happy Liam" he chuckled, Liam nodding. It...wasn't anything he wasn't used to, nothing to be concerned about.

 "We better get on back, work to do" Liam sighed, Niall letting out a huff of his own.

 

 

 

 

     Liam looked over the Martin report, comparing it to the three other robberies that took place recently.

 "A laptop, a stack of files...." Liam read off. Granted, he had no idea  _what_ the files were. Mr Andros was stern on keeping that a secret too. How where they supposed to recover anything if they only had vague descriptions of what was taken? Liam was beginning to wonder if these people had only misplaced these things. In houses that big it wouldn't be too hard. He put the file down, letting out a sigh. For whatever reason,  _he_ had been assigned to these cases. Being told by the captain to drop everything and focus on this. Whoever was behind this, really knew what they were doing. Nothing was out of place, little to no evidence, at least nothing they could pinpoint. What bothered Liam the most was what was taken. If this was done by Robin Hood or whoever it was, then what was his plan? Did they even have one? Was this just some joke? See if they could break into places without being caught?

 "Maybe it's some college kids joke or something" Liam mumbled, most of him feeling like that was a no. It was too professional for that, too meticulous.

 "Could there be a connection between those who were robbed?" he thought, his phone ringing, breaking his train of thought.

 "Liam, see me in my office" George, his captain, said over the phone.

 "Yes sir" Liam replied, hanging up the phone. Standing up and stretching his back, he left his own office.

 "Was another person robbed? Did Mr Martin complain?" Liam asked himself, he really wouldn't doubt that second one. The guy seemed like a total jerk. Approaching the office, he straightened his uniform. He knocked on the door,

 "Come in" he heard, turning the knob and walking in.

 "Ah Liam, sit" George said, Liam nodding. Was he fired....already?

 "I was looking over the forensic teams findings from the Martin house" he said, putting the file back on his desk.

 "And low and behold nothing. Just like the last three cases" George sighed, Liam not sure what to say.

"The economic divide in this town is a powder keg. If word gets out that the law enforcement can't keep a lid on a few robberies. Crime on the upper side of town will surely increase" George remarked,

 "Sir, what I can't understand is the items that have been taken, they don't hold any real connection" Liam said, wondering if he was missing something.

 "The people who were robbed don't offer any real help either. Which makes things harder" he went on, George nodding.

 "Well sadly there isn't anything we can do about that. All we can do is our best with what's given" he said, Liam not really finding inspiration in that.

 "You believe it's this...Robin Hood-esque figure too?" George asked,

 "Whoever it is, they know what they're doing" Liam replied, not wanting to give any sort of impression. Not here anyway.

 "Regardless, all we need to worry about is catching the person behind this" he added sternly, Liam only nodding.

 "Letting someone like  _that_ run amok in our city is a stain against the force" George went on.

"We're all doing our best sir" Liam commented, George nodding.

 "Here, take these results and see if you can make heads or tails of anything" he said, handing the file to Liam.

 "Thank you sir, I'll compare them with the other cases and see if I can find anything" he said, standing up and heading to the door.

 "On the plus side, it's almost time to go home" Liam thought, walking back to his office. Knowing he'd just want some time to relax after today.

 

 

 

 

     "Yes, I'm parking now" Liam said into his phone speaker, parking in the underground car garage.

 "Okay, you need to go up to the eighteenth floor. That's where the robbery took place" Tom said over the receiver.

 "The captain said he also wants a rundown when you get back" he added,

 "Alright" Liam replied before hanging up. It had only been two days since the robbery at Mr Martin's house and now a software firm was hit? 

 "This  _has_ to be separate. Oculus Code is one of the major companies in this area, this was way different than breaking into somebodies house" Liam thought, entering the lobby, a few police standing near the front desk.

 "Just waiting for forensics" the one said, Liam nodding as he headed toward the elevator. The company had always been... _confident_ in their security, this will probably end their boasting. Liam didn't like to be rude but some people, especially high profile companies, shouldn't poke sleeping lions like that. From Liam's experience, someone is  _always_ willing to challenge them.

 "I wonder what was taken" Liam sighed, riding the elevator to reach the eighteenth floor. If this ended up being a hack or something like that, the police aren't going to be any help. The elevator dinged, the doors opening to reveal a large office. Cubicles filling the room, a few private offices near the back.

 "Looks like a normal workplace" Liam thought, walking to the reception desk. He had half expected it to be...a bit more chaotic or something.

 "I'm here for the robbery" Liam spoke to the woman, not sure what else to say.

 "Oh, yes. Head to the middle office, at the end over there" she pointed, Liam offering a polite smile and heading down the row of cubicles. The room filled with sounds of typing or papers being shuffled. It was almost creepy,

 "Guess they have really high standards here?" Liam thought, figuring that was the best way to word it. Reaching the office, he knocked lightly on the door.

 "Yes come in" a woman said, Liam opening the door and stepping in.

 "Good you're here, sit" she said, not even looking up from her computer.

 "I've been consulting with our PR all morning. If it were to get out that Oculus Code was robbed..." she trailed off,

 "Regardless, I'm sure you'll want to get to work right away" she added.

 "I'll need to speak to whoever found out you were robbed. I'll also need a list of what was taken" Liam began, figuring he'll have trouble getting a word in edge wise.

 "I understand, follow me" she said, getting up and walking to the door, Liam following her out.

 "Our software developer found an important file was missing this morning" she said, the two heading to another office.

 "A tangible file?" Liam questioned, feeling the answer was going to be no. The woman shook her head,

 "A computer file. Here we are, I've instructed him to give you whatever information you need" she said before walking away. Liam not totally done explaining things.

 "Okay...whatever" he mumbled, knocking on the office door. Hearing a muffled come in, he opened the door. A man about his age sitting behind a desk.

 "Oh, the police are finally here" he said lightly, looking up from his monitor. Liam's eyes grew wide for a beat. This man....was so attractive, so much so it caught Liam a bit off guard. He looked at at Liam through dark rimmed glasses. His expression was also one of surprise? Liam wasn't sure.

 "Hi...hi there" he offered, standing up and extending his hand. Liam quickly reaching out and shaking it,

"Hi, I'm Liam" he practically blurted out,

 "I'm...I'm Zayn" he replied, smiling a bit. The two still shaking hands,

 "Oh..uh, yes. You're here for the robbery" Zayn suddenly said, pulling his hand back. Liam's palm still warm from their greeting.

 "Yes, if you could show me where you discovered the missing file. Anything will be of help" Liam spoke, Zayn nodding.

 "Sure, follow me" Zayn motioned, walking to the door.

 

 

 

 

     "I was running a systems check this morning and I came across this" Zayn said, pointing to the monitor. The two had walked to an empty work station near the far corner of the office. Zayn had explained how this was used to periodically check system data. That and it was used as a security backup. Liam leaned over, 

 "There isn't anything here" he commented, Zayn chuckling.

 "Exactly, the file that's normally here has been removed" he remarked, Liam not sure what the police could do about that.

 "Wait...is  _this_ the crime scene?" Liam suddenly asked, Zayn shrugging.

 "Even if it was, the only prints you'd fine would be mine. This is part of my job and I'm the only one with access to this computer. That's why we're so confused on how it was stolen" he explained. Liam let out a small breath, forensics would never let him live it down if he tampered with a crime scene.

 "But we aren't sure if this was an inside job or not. Granted there are plenty of talented hackers out there. Some will hack into a high security place and take something just to say they did it" Zayn went on, Liam nodding.

 "What was the file that was taken then?" Liam questioned, finding himself looking more at Zayn than his notes.

 "A firewall work around. It uses a constantly changing algorithm to surpass any type of firewall. It wasn't finished yet, so at this point it's not really worth stealing. On top of that only a few people have been working on it. It's not like it's public knowledge" Zayn went on. Liam jotting that down, just in case the captain asked for more details.

 "I don't know how to tell you this Zayn, but I'm not sure the police will be of any help here" Liam admitted, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "I know but Susan wanted a full investigation" he said, Liam figuring it was the woman he met when he first arrived.

 "Liam? I'm here with forensics" Niall said, popping out from around the corner.

 "I uh...better be getting back to work too" Zayn said, standing up.

 "You..you should call me" Liam blurted out, Zayn quickly looking at him.

"I mean....if you recall anything else....important" Liam added, feeling stupid.

 "Yeah, yeah that makes sense. I'll....keep it early, don't want to intrude on family or...whatever" Zayn replied,

 "No, I'm single actually" Liam chuckled.

 "Me too!....I mean, yeah I gotcha" Zayn nodded. Liam jotted his number down, handing it to Zayn.

 "See you around...Liam" Zayn smiled, leaving the room. Liam feeling a smile creep onto his lips. He looked over to Niall, who was covering his face with his hand.

"What's the matter?" Liam asked,

 "If it were up to me I'd arrest you right now Liam" Niall sighed.

 "For?" Liam questioned, not sure where this was going at all.

 "For that being one of  _the_ most awkward flirting exchanges ever" Niall laughed. Liam felt his face warm up, it wasn't that bad...was it?

 "What? I was just...you know" he mumbled, Niall chuckling.

 "Yeah flirting, I know. Don't need to be an expert detective to figure that one out" he remarked lightly. Liam let out a small sigh, 

 "Do you think....Zayn thought I was being a creep?" he asked, Niall shaking his head.

 "Not at all, he looked pretty happy you were single" he commented. He was about to add something when Katy walked in.

 "Alright, where are we setting up shop" she asked, 

 "Turns out it was some type of hack, a computer file was stolen and they aren't sure if it was an inside job or not" Liam began,

 "So why are we even here?" Katy grumbled.

 "They wanted a full investigation but...this company is huge, we'd never be able narrow it down" Liam admitted, Niall nodding.

 "Our cyber crimes unit would have to step in but compared to Oculus Code, we're still using typewriters" he joked.

 "I better tell Susan cyber crimes will have to be notified" Liam sighed, hoping he'd get a word in edge wise this time.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn let out a sigh, taking a seat in a booth at a diner near work. Someone taking the seat across from him.

 "Long day Zayn?" he joked,

 "Yeah Harry, I'm waiting for Louis to show up and then I'll tell you both" he chuckled,

 "My man....always running late" Harry sighed.

 "Traffic" Zayn corrected, Harry laughing.

 "I am  _not_ always late thank you very much" Louis suddenly spoke, scooting in next to Harry, kissing his cheek.

 "I know cuite" Harry said, earning a look from Louis.

 "You two are something else" Zayn commented,

 "Dating for six years will do that" Louis smiled, Harry smiling back at him.

 "So Zayn, tell me about the robbery. What was taken?" Louis asked, Zayn motioning for him to keep it down.

"That firewall program. Didn't anyone in programming hear about it?" Zayn questioned, Louis shaking his head.

 "Susan must be working  _really_ hard to keep it quiet. We're only a floor down from you and had no idea" Louis remarked,

 "How did it happen?" Harry questioned, Zayn shrugging.

 "Do you think it was that Robin Hood guy?" Harry whispered, Louis nudging him with his elbow lightly.

 "No idea, unless he's a master hacker or something now too. Oh that does remind me, I sent you an email about that app problem I've been having. It has an attachment" Zayn said, looking at Louis.

 "No problem, I'll get to work on it as soon as I can" Louis nodded,

 "But anyway, the firewall file was incomplete. So whoever took it will be disappointed" Zayn shrugged, Louis and Harry nodding.

 "Were the police a hassle?" Harry questioned, Zayn chuckled to himself.

 "Well...actually" he began,

 "The one who helped me, I mean the one that showed up first. Was....really cute" Zayn blurted out.

Harry laughing.

 "Details Zayn" Louis nudged,

 "I don't know...he's single, that's a plus. I was so awkward and nervous..." he trailed off, almost feeling stupid about it. Wondering if..Liam, found him to be creepy or something.

 "Did you talk about anything?" Harry asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Of course not. He was there to do his job" he chuckled,

 "I have his number, if I remember anything else about the case" Zayn added, Louis smirking a bit.

 "Call him, invite him out to a "How's the investigation lunch" or something" he suggested. Zayn let out a sigh"

"I don't know Lou...he's probably not even gay to begin with. Not to mention he's probably all..." Zayn stopped,

 "All what?" Harry asked.

 "Like tough and rugged. I'm not really those things" Zayn finished,

 "Yeah, okay. I have a hard time believing that one" Louis laughed.

 "Let's order and we can talk about it more" Louis added, Harry getting up.

 "I'll join you" he smiled, Louis chuckling.

 "I guess as owner you can choose when you get breaks huh?" he asked,

 "If I can't sit and eat with my boyfriend and friend then what's the point of  _owning_ a diner?" Harry joked, Zayn chuckling as he opened his menu.

 

 

 

 

     "I think it's best if you follow up with Oculus Code" George said, Liam once again finding himself in the captains office. It had been almost a week since Liam had first gone there. In that time, no leads, no tips, nothing. On top of that Zayn hadn't called him...which made him oddly disappointed.

 "If anyone would be able to find out if they were hacked or not, it's them. Our cyber crimes division here is...lacking" he went on, Liam hoping his expression didn't give too much away here. 

 "Mr Martin also called again, wanting an update" Liam spoke, George nodding.

"I'll call him back, don't worry about that for now" he said, Liam nodding and standing back up again.

 "Things are really going front side up here. We need to put a lid on these robberies as soon as we can" George said, Liam feeling like that's all he's been hearing lately.

 "Yes sir" Liam replied before leaving, not much else to say at this point. If this Robin Hood guy did exist, his plan must be to baffle everyone. Unless he's selling these things off to the black market or something? Liam shook his head, that didn't make sense either.

 "Maybe it's just a big hoax after all" he sighed, heading to his car. Part of him was almost disappointed?

 "Guess it's just one of those things" Liam mumbled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to Oculus Code.

 

 

 

      Zayn was hunched in front of his computer monitor, running another diagnostic check on this new program.

 "If this checks out I can finally be rid of this thing" Zayn sighed, watching the code rush through the text box. He looked at the clock, the time nearing noon.

 "Finally" Zayn said to himself, tired of sitting in the same spot for half the day. At least he can...sit in a new spot for a while.

 "Wonder if Lou will be able to take an early lunch today?" Zayn thought, knowing how busy it was down in programming. The diagnostic was finished, only a few lines of code highlighted in red this time.

"I'll get back to  _you_ after lunch" Zayn said, clicking out of the program and locking his computer. Going over to a nearby chair, he pulled out his lunchbox. He heard a slight knock on his door,

 "What now?" he thought, turning to see the last person he'd expect.

 "Li...Liam?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. Liam stood in the doorway with a somewhat sheepish expression.

 "Hello...Zayn" he offered.

 "Is something wrong? Was there another robbery?" Zayn questioned, Liam shaking his head.

 "The captain wanted a follow up...so here I am" he explained, Zayn....not really complaining.

 "And since  _you_ know the most about it, I thought I'd...you know, follow up with you" Liam went on, Zayn nodding.

 "Actually I was just about you go to lunch" he said, Liam's expression falling a bit.

 "I mean we could...you know" Zayn quickly added, motioning from himself to his lunch to Liam.

 "Oh...eat together? Yeah, I'd be up for that" Liam remarked, Zayn finding himself smiling.

 "Don't be a creep about it" he thought, trying to look serious again, or at least normal?

 "Nice, the cafeteria has some good food, would eating down there be alright?" Zayn offered, Liam nodding.

 "Lead the way..Zayn" Liam smiled, Zayn liking how he said his name.

"Get a hold of yourself, he's just here for his job" he thought, he and Liam heading to the elevator.

 "If for whatever reason, it's too busy we can come back up to my office and eat. I don't want you...having trouble asking your questions or whatever" Zayn explained, hitting the first floor button.

 "It should be alright. Besides you kinda look as if you want out of your office for a while" Liam chuckled,

 "Police instincts?" Zayn joked, Liam chuckling.

 "Maybe...or maybe it's because I feel the same way and am in no hurry to get back to my office either" he commented, Zayn laughing a bit himself.

 "I can respect that" he admitted, Liam smiling at him. Zayn let out a small breath. Why did they have to send the hottest guy they had? Someone like him probably wouldn't even look twice at Zayn if it wasn't for his job. The elevator dinged, opening to a normally busy lobby.

 "Sure is busy today" Liam commented, the two heading toward an adjacent hallway.

 "It's like this everyday, you get used to it" Zayn sighed, Liam trying not to get pushed over by groups of people with their faces stuck in their phones. Zayn opened the swinging doors to the cafeteria, a number of employees already eating.

 "I'll grab a table?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "Yep, meet you in a minute" he said, heading toward the food. Zayn turned, only to gasp. Louis standing a few inches away, smirking.

 "Are you on a date or something?" he joked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Louis...what the heck. He's following up for his job" he stated, Louis rolling his eyes.

"Yeah okay and all the cop shows I've seen are the cops sitting down and eating lunch, acting all flirty, with the person they're following up with" he said flatly, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Don't worry Zayn, you got this. Call me later, I wanna know what happens" Louis grinned, heading back to the table he was at. Zayn moved to another empty table, opening his lunchbox.

 "It's just for his job...it's whatever" he sighed, not wanting his expectations to get out of hand. He spotted Liam walking over with a tray, offering another smile.

 "Oh boy" Zayn thought, opening his food container.

 

 

 

     Liam was trying not to laugh too loudly at a joke Zayn just told him. No matter how they tried to stay on track about the robbery, they kept going off on tangents. Not that Liam minded in the least, it was...nice.

 "But yeah, I highly doubt the person that took it is going to just send it back" Zayn chuckled,

 "Who knows, if that Robin Hood guy gets a hand on it, maybe he'll return it" Liam joked, Zayn stopping for a second.

 "Maybe, who knows" he smiled, taking a drink from his water.

 "But you do have a hard copy?" Liam then asked, Zayn nodding.

 "We do, more or less starting over from square one but at least it's something" he remarked.

 "Other than that, not much else has come from this. No ransom calls or virus'. Nothing else has been taken either, guess it's just an isolated incident" Zayn sighed, Liam feeling like  _all_ these robberies were isolated incidents.

 "Well, on the plus side I got a nice lunch out of it" Liam chuckled, though that was more from Zayn than the food itself. Zayn laughing a bit again.

 "Yeah...so did I" he smiled, did Liam hear him right? Was....he implying that he enjoyed eating with Liam too? They just sat there for a minute, neither saying anything.

 "Well uh...I better get back" Liam sighed, Zayn nodding himself.

 "I'll walk you out?" he offered, Liam nodding, maybe a bit too quickly.

 "Let me drop my tray off first" he said, Zayn standing up himself. Liam walked to the tray return, throwing out the few pieces of garbage he had.

 "Just ask him...there isn't any harm, right?" Liam thought, looking over at Zayn who was standing by the door.  He took a deep breath, walking back to him.

 "All set?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding. The two headed back down the same hallway they came in, neither saying much again.

 "Maybe I'm looking too much into it?" Liam thought, stealing a handful of glances at Zayn. They found themselves back in the lobby, slightly less busy than before.

 "Thanks for all your help today Zayn" Liam offered, 

 "Oh, no problem Liam. Happy to help" he smiled. 

 "Actually Liam" Zayn began, almost blurting it out,

 "Yes?" Liam questioned. Zayn looking a bit tongue tied.

 "Well....uh...I" he went on.

 "Zayn can I call you?" Liam blurted out himself, hoping this wasn't going to turn into something unpleasant.

 "For another follow up?" Zayn asked, looking confused.

 "No...for like, another lunch or maybe a dinner" Liam commented sheepishly, Zayn's eyes now wide.

 "Like a date?" he asked, almost quietly.

"Yeah, like a date" Liam replied, 

"Yes...yeah, that'd be great" Zayn smiled, Liam letting out a breath of his own.

 "Oh good. I wasn't sure if...you were you know" he sorta rambled,

 "Gay? Yeah I am, I was uh...going to somehow bring it up, but you know..." Zayn admitted sheepishly.

 "No I understand. I mean...I am too, so I know the whole is he? Isn't he? Thing" Liam replied,

 "Anyway...I'll call you then?" he then asked, unable to hold back a smile from forming on his lips.

 "Yes definitely" Zayn replied, grinning himself.

 "Good, have a good afternoon then" Liam said,

 "You too Liam" Zayn replied, Liam turning on his heel and leaving. Feeling far peppier than when he first arrived.

 "I have to tell Niall" he thought happily, heading to his car.

 

 

 

      "Told you he was interested" Louis smiled,

 "And I'm glad  _you_ actually said yes too" he added, Zayn nodding. He had stopped by Louis and Harry's after work to help him finish up that app he was having trouble with. Though it was more of Zayn talking about Liam and 

their lunch earlier that day.

 "Well...he seems like a really nice guy and, I don't know. I want to know more about him" he said, Louis chuckling.

 "Nothing wrong with that Zayn. It was pretty clear he was into you too. From what you told me at least" he stated, Zayn smiling to himself.

 "And I know what's lurking in the back of your mind there. Stop" Louis added firmly,

 "That obvious?" Zayn sighed, Louis nodding from behind his computer.

 "Yes that jerk, who's name will not be mentioned, cheated on you. But you can't let that one guy stop you from meeting other guys, you know?" Louis explained. Zayn tapped his fingers on the arm rests. He hated bringing this up at all but unfortunately he  _was_ cheated on a year or two ago. After the guy pretty much wrecked his heart, he took a  _long_ break from dating. So much so he wondered if he'd ever want to date again.

 "Liam seems nice" Zayn smiled, something about him....just made Zayn smile too.

 "After your second date I expect all the details" Louis joked,

 "What do you mean second?" Zayn asked lightly, rolling his chair back to desk where Louis was.

 "Face it Zayn, you were on a lunch date today. I could see you two being all giggly from where I was sitting" Louis laughed, Zayn's face warming up.

 "It wasn't...giggly" he mumbled, knowing it was but still...

 "Okay fine, you were all  _laughy_. That better?" Louis joked. Zayn jokingly sighed, looking at the monitor.

 "Nearly finished?" he asked, Louis nodding.

 "Yep, this app was  _a lot_  more annoying than I thought it was going to be" he remarked.

 "That's why you gotta ask the best" Zayn commented, Louis chuckling.

 "Don't sell yourself short Zayn, but I can see why it had you stumped. Even though some things are really well protected, other things are left wide open" he replied. Zayn finding the  _whole_ thing to be frustrating.

 "And....there we go. All done" Louis said, hitting enter.

 "Alright, looks good to me" Zayn said, typing something out on the keyboard.

 "Should work out fine" Louis nodded, 

 "I have a feeling it will" Zayn agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> New chapter coming up.  
> Any thoughts on the story so far?  
> Leave and comment and a like please  
> Enjoy!  
> own nothing all mistakes are my own

     Liam was sitting on his couch, looking through some recent texts with Zayn. They haven't been able to meet up again yet, mostly due to work. They did however, find themselves texting each other quite frequently. Liam chuckled at a joke Zayn had told him earlier that day.

 "He really has a way with words" Liam said, looking forward to being able to see each other in person again soon. Granted, it's only been about four days since they had that lunch together but maybe Liam was being impatient.

 "Maybe over the weekend" he commented, wondering if that would work for Zayn too. Unexpectedly, his phone began to ring, startling him. Looking, it was Niall calling.

 "Hey Niall, still at the office?" Liam asked lightly.

 "Liam hurry up and turn on channel six" Niall stated, sounding rushed.

 "Why?-" Liam began.

 "Just hurry up" Niall interjected, Liam grabbing his remote and finding the news.

 "-CEO of Smith and Co, Martin has been arrested today" the newscaster spoke, Liam's eyes growing wide.

 

"Sources indicate Martin had been skimming employee salaries for a number of years, stealing millions by claiming to cut costs or divert funds. Smith and Co made a statement following Martin's arrest, saying they will repay the employees who had been affected by Martin's actions" the newscaster went on.

 "Niall....were you there?" Liam asked, totally dumbfounded by this turn of events.

 "No, but I heard from a few guys a laptop was found at the news station. All the evidence was on there. Just open and ready to be read" Niall explained,

 "A laptop huh? I'm not a betting kinda guy but I feel that's Martin's laptop" Liam remarked, 

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it. This  _must_ be that Robin Hood guy, taking from the rich and all" Niall went on. Liam had to admit, this was all too carefully planned to be something else.

 "This really opens up a can of worms doesn't it?" Liam asked,

 "Yeah it does. If the rich side of town feels threatened enough, they'll start acting crazy. The lower side of town is going to be in for a bumpy ride if that happens" Niall replied, Liam already feeling things were moving that way.

 "That means Andro's files could be some sort of incriminating evidence too" Liam stated,

 "Would make sense, especially since he never said what they were about" Niall added.

 "Wait...are you still at work Niall?" Liam questioned, not wanting him to get caught praising, in a sense, Robin Hood's efforts.

 "No, I got back home an hour ago" Niall replied,

 "On the plus side that's one less case for you" he added, Liam chuckling.

 "On the down side, the captain is going to be furious we didn't get the laptop back in time" Liam remarked.

 "Can't see how you're to blame here. We had no leads  _and_ Martin wasn't helpful in the least" Niall commented, Liam nodding.

 "Well, guess I'll see tomorrow. Besides, Martin has so much money he'll be out before the week is up" he remarked, Niall laughing on the other end of the phone.

 "Pretty sure his accounts will be investigated too so who knows" he sighed, Liam wondering if this will turn into one of those high profile, dragged out court cases.

 "Anyway, on to more pressing matters. See Zayn again yet?" Niall suddenly asked, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "No, not yet Niall. I was thinking of asking him out over the weekend" he said, Niall making an "ah" sound over the receiver.

 "Sounds like a plan, at least work won't be an issue" he added,

 "Hopefully, unless there's another robbery" Liam sighed, wondering if things will settle down for now.

 "Either way let me know how it goes. Since you already had a successful lunch date, I've got a good feeling" Niall chuckled, Liam's face warming up.

 "That was a follow up for work Niall....it wasn't a date" he said quickly, despite having other feelings on the matter.

 "Yeah okay, like all the follows up I've been on have lead to a date" Niall remarked lightly.

 "Regardless Liam, I'm really happy for you" he added happily, Liam finding himself smiling.

 "Zayn...seems really nice, I feel like I could just talk to him for hours, you know?" he commented.

 "Sounds like your genuinely interested" Niall replied, Liam almost surprised with himself.

 "Yeah...I guess I am" he said, hoping this wouldn't turn out like his other "almost dates" over the past year or so.

 "Just let things take their course Liam, no worries" Niall offered, Liam chuckling a little.

 "Thanks Niall, I'll keep that in mind" he said. Wanting,  _hoping_...things would be different this time.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn typed away at his computer, his phone buzzing again. He smiled to himself, unlocking the screen and seeing another reply from Liam. This was one of the perks to having his own office, being able to text. Not that he couldn't text in secret from a cubicle, that's something you learn early on.

 

**Liam: So I was thinking, maybe we could go out Friday, Saturday night?**

 

Zayn tapped his finger on the desk, that should work. Unless something ended up coming up but he was free.

 

**Liam: Unless...I'm rushing you. I'm totally okay with just texting**

Zayn chuckled, glad that Liam seemed to care about what he wanted too. 

 

**Zayn: No Liam you're okay, I've been wanting to go out too. Just work and all but we could Friday night if you want**

**Liam: Yeah! That'd be great. I know this little diner, when I find the address I'll send it to you**

**Zayn: Is it that one near that set of estates?**

If Liam meant Harry's diner he'd probably fall off his chair. What would the chances of that be? If they hadn't met here at work, would Zayn have eventually seen him there?

 "I'm blowing this way out of proportion, it's probably not even the same one" Zayn thought, pulling his thoughts back down to reality.

 

**Liam: I think it's called Stop and Go? I went with my friend before, it'd be good for talking and stuff. But if you have another place in mind feel free to share**

 

Zayn couldn't hold back his laugh, it  _was_ Harry's place.

 

**Zayn: No, I know the one. My friends and I go there a lot actually lol**

**Liam: Great, do you want to meet there at 7?**

**Zayn: Sounds great Liam, Friday at 7 it is then :)**

**Liam: :D**

Zayn nodded to himself, a knock on his door bringing him back to work.

 "Zayn? I have that program you asked for. Programming is all done with it, so next step is for you" Louis said, holding a small hard drive.

 "Oh yeah right. Sorry Lou, I thought that was up for processing tomorrow" Zayn said, chuckling. Louis smirked a bit, closing the door and walking in.

 "Okay, something is going on with your Liam guy, spill it" he said, sitting in a chair by the desk.

 "He's...not  _my_ Liam guy. He's just Liam" Zayn corrected, Louis rolling his eyes.

 "Mhmm, anyway. You finally set a date or what?" he then asked, Zayn nodding.

 "He...actually goes to Harry's diner on his own time. We're meeting there at seven on Friday" he explained, Louis smiling.

"Looks like my plans on Friday just opened up too" he joked,

 "Louis no, come on" Zayn protested.

 "Zayn I'm only kidding. Even if I did happen to stop by and see Harry at work on Friday doesn't mean I'm interrupting your date" Louis said seriously. Zayn let out a small breath, nodding.

 "Anyway, your app work out okay?" Louis asked, lowering his voice.

 "Yep, didn't you see about it?" Zayn joked, Louis nodding.

 "That's why I wanted to ask when you'll be mailing those papers. Don't want to wait past the due date" he added, 

 "I keep forgetting I need stamps. Besides send it in too soon and it gets buried in all the  _other_ mail" Zayn remarked, Louis nodding.

 "Sounds like a plan, let me know when you do mail it" Louis said before standing back up again.

 "Sure thing Lou, I'll check this over and hand it on to Susan if it's all set" Zayn said, holding the hard drive, Louis offering a wave before leaving the room.

 

 

 

 

     "This is an outrage! How dare that poor mans thief go this far" George said, rather loudly. Liam had to admit he was confused. Mr Martin  _was_ breaking the law, he had been for years now. Why was this Robin Hood's fault? If anything shouldn't they be happy they put a stop to his crimes?

 "The last thing we need is someone doing our job for us. If we don't put a stop to him soon, who knows what other havoc he'll wreak" George finished, a few office members mumbling to each other. Liam had to admit he wasn't surprised by their captains reaction. He told Niall the other night he'd be like this, it was....disturbing in a way. Yes, in essence Robin Hood was breaking the law, but he was also helping people too. Liam knew it was a really fine line, especially at this point but still.

 "Put a point on Mr Andro's files. That robbery was done in the same way, it  _must_ be that Robin Hood" George stated, everyone sorta nodding. That was a lot easier said than done. They had no leads, no evidence and like Martin, Andros was no help at all. Liam crossed his arms, glancing around the room. Most of the expressions mirroring his own.

 "Alright, get to work" George huffed, heading back into his own office. Liam not even sure where to start, they couldn't just put a stop on everything else because of Robin Hood. He walked about to his own office, knowing that looking over the case file would be nothing.

"Could we try talking to Andros again? Would that help?" Liam thought, wondering if recent events would make him a bit more open to cooperation.

 "That wouldn't work, if it's something that's going to land him in jail no way he'd talk about it that easily" he sighed. Liam looked at his desk, yes the Martin case was now closed. Well, it was out of their hands now at least.

 "That leaves, Andros and Oculus Code for suspected Robin Hood activity. Well the cases we have control over anyway" Liam said. On top of this mess Niall was right. More calls were flooding the office from the richer side of town. Asking what the department will do for them, like everyone here was supposed to bend over backwards for the upper class? Liam already knew the answer to that, despite how much he disliked it.

 "On the plus side, it's Friday and I'll be seeing Zayn later" Liam thought happily, not like he hadn't been looking forward to it all day, all week actually. If he was being honest with himself that is.

"I hope I'm not blowing this all out of proportion" Liam quickly added, trying to keep his hopes at a reasonable level. If he learned anything from his recent online dating excursion, it was to take things slow.

 "Yeah so slow nothing ever comes from it" Liam thought, rather bitterly. Trying to push his negative feelings back. No need to drag that into something new. A knock at his door broke his thoughts,

 "Liam? I have the forensic report from Andros? You wanted it?" Andy asked,

 "Yes thank you, it wasn't in his case file. Where did you find it?" Liam questioned.

 "The captain had it, not sure why" Andy shrugged, dropping it on his desk before leaving. Liam made a slight face. The captain was taking a lot interest in the cases surrounding Robin Hood, why?

 "I guess as captain he's getting a lot of flack from the upper side of town too" Liam thought, figuring that made the most sense. He opened up the Martin case file, granted it was closed but at least he could still look it over.

 "Okay, there has to be  _something_ we missed. Something we overlooked" Liam sighed, reading over the files. Both victims realized they were robbed in the morning. So by that logic it must have happened overnight. Neither were away from home for any extended period of time, other than work. "Does Robin Hood stake out the places first? Nothing was picked up on any cameras. Even Oculus Code didn't catch anything odd" he thought, pulling out a notepad from his desk drawer. Writing all this down may help, even just to sort his thoughts. Avoiding the cameras wouldn't be impossible, especially if the house was staked out beforehand. In this day and age having technical know-how wasn't new either, so maybe he was able to hack the cameras or something?

 "Hacking into Oculus Code isn't anything to scoff at, but like Zayn said, it happens" Liam said, tapping his pen on the pad.

 "I wonder how he...they, Robin Hood picks a target? The information about their wrong doings would be highly secret. How could it be leaked out?" Liam added, coming up with more questions than answers now. The whole thing seemed beyond reason, not to mention that Liam wasn't really against what Robin Hood was doing here. Yes stealing in itself is wrong, but what Martin was doing was even worse. Stealing from people who didn't have much money in the first place. How low can you sink?

 "Pretty low apparently...but two wrongs don't make a right" Liam thought, going back to the case files.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn took a seat in a booth near the back of Harry's diner. He wanted to get here early...in case Liam got here early.

"Why am I so nervous? We already had lunch together" Zayn thought, exhaling slightly.

 "Oooo date night?" Harry joked, putting a couple menus on the table.

 "Yeah, it is" Zayn admitted, knowing Harry already knew.

 "You look so nervous Zayn, just take a breath" Harry chuckled, sitting across from him.

 "Lou said you already had a date, so this should be fine" he smiled, Zayn making a slight face.

 

"It was a follow up for his job" he corrected, Harry sighing,

"Yeah yeah, so you say. Anyway, Lou wanted me to tell you. I bought stamps, when you need them feel free to ask" he added, somewhat seriously. Zayn nodded,

 "Thanks Harry, it just keeps slipping my mind. I'll let you know soon" he replied, Harry offering a firm nod.

 "Oh by the way, I'm your server for the evening" he chuckled, Zayn figuring he would be. Though maybe it's for the best. Help his nerves by having a friend around. He looked out the window, a light rain patted against the large window. Another wet autumn day.

 "I hope this isn't some sort of sign" Zayn thought, jokingly of course....mostly.

 "No, it's not a sign. Just calm down" he added, pushing those thoughts away. He opened his menu, despite already knowing what he wanted to get.

 "Zayn?" a voice asked, Zayn quickly spinning around to see Liam smiling behind him.

 "Oh Liam...I got here early...in case..you got here...early...also" Zayn suddenly mumbled, Liam nodding.

 "Good thing I also planned to be early...too" he replied, taking a seat across from him.

 "Can't believe it's raining again" Liam commented, Zayn nodding.

 "I know, I was just thinking the same thing. Hope our winter isn't bad" he added, Liam chuckling.

 "Me either, I don't get any snow days at my place" he joked, Zayn laughing.

 "Oh I know  _all_ about that" he smiled, Liam laughing as well. 

 "I'm sure even if the city was leveled by a meteor I'd still have work" Zayn added, Liam laughing again.

 "That's crazy, I'd probably be out directing traffic with my luck" he went on, Zayn feeling most of his nervousness disappearing.

 "Well, hopefully we'd get to see each other" Liam said, almost quietly. Zayn finding himself smiling and nodding.

 "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" Harry asked, appearing out of nowhere.

 "Oh...uh yes. I'll just have a water please" Liam said, Harry nodding.

 "And a tea for Zayn" Harry added, Liam looking taken back.

 "Cause....you know. He...the patron, told me...before" Harry said, somewhat rambling.

 "Liam this is my good friend Harry. He owns the place" Zayn chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "It's nice to meet you Harry" he said, offering a smile.

 "Nice to meet you too. I'll be back with your drinks in a flash" he chuckled, heading toward the kitchen.

 "I come here a lot, with my other friend Louis. Who is dating Harry actually" Zayn added on, figuring it'd come up sooner or later.

 "Wait...am I moving too fast?" he then thought, not wanting to overload Liam with personal stuff. Liam shook his head,

 "Oh nice. I have a close friend in a nearby precinct. It's cool you know other gay people though" he said, Zayn nodding and feeling somewhat relieved that Liam didn't think it was odd to bring up.

 "Not that it's a huge deal either way. I'm really grateful for my friends, regardless of that" Liam then added quickly.

 "It's okay Liam, I gotcha" Zayn chuckled. Harry carrying over their drinks.

 "Okay, so ready to order?" Harry asked, looking at Liam.

 "I'll take the cheeseburger with fries please" Liam read off the menu. Harry writing it down,

 "Okay, be back soon" he said.

 "Wow, he even knows what you'll order?" Liam questioned jokingly.

 "Gets the same thing every time" Harry called back, Zayn feeling his face warm up.

 "Geez" Zayn exhaled, Liam chuckling.

 "That's cute" he said lowly, Zayn looking up at him. Liam's face a bit red now too.

 "So...was your follow up okay then? Wait...am I legally allowed to ask that?" Zayn blurted out, not really sure why. Liam taking a drink of his water.

 "Sorry, we don't have to talk about work" he added,

 "No it's okay" Liam offered.

 "But we have to talk about  _your_ work too" he laughed,

 "Well, fair is fair" Zayn smiled. Glad Liam seemed to be so easy going about things.

 "I think I was nervous for nothing" Zayn thought, not feeling so negative at the moment.

 

 

     Liam nodded, chewing a few fries.

"Yes! That's what I mean too" he smiled, Zayn laughing. Liam was really glad he plucked up enough courage to ask Zayn out. He was having a really great time, he was hoping Zayn was too.

 "So yeah, nothing has been out of the ordinary since then" Zayn shrugged, Liam nodding.

 "That's a plus at least" he replied, Liam looked around a bit.

 "I can't tell you too much but we're racking our brains trying to figure this out" he whispered, Zayn nodding.

 "Oh I believe you, Susan was on a tirade for a couple days after our robbery too. I know she has people over her wanting answers but still, it was pretty unneeded" Zayn added quietly. It was quiet for a beat, Zayn looking as if he was mulling something over.

 "What...what do you think of that Robin Hood?" he asked, Liam not sure how to read his expression. Could Liam...tell him the truth? It's not he's going to run off to his workplace and rat him out. Would it matter if he did? He's allowed to have his own opinions.

 "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question" Zayn added, taking another bite of his turkey club.

 "No it's okay. So long as you keep it between us?" Liam said, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah of course Liam" he commented.

 "I'm not really against it. Yes stealing in itself is wrong but what Martin was doing....that was even worse. Stealing from all those people, who already have trouble making ends meet..." Liam trailed off, it made him sick, not to mention angry.

 "I agree, the wealth gap in this town is insane enough to begin with. Then you have a rich person bleeding these people for more than they have? That's unforgivable" Zayn stated, sounding serious.

 "To think he's been doing this for years too, it wasn't just some two month thing" he added, Liam nodding. Wondering if the ever growing wealth gap was because of people like Martin.

 "I take it you're for him too?" Liam asked, pretty much knowing the answer already. Zayn nodded,

 "Yeah I am, I like the fact some people are still willing to stand up for what's right. To help the people who really need it" he went on, Liam catching some conviction in his voice. Liam was a little startled as Harry was loudly 

clearing this throat as he walked by the table, Zayn letting out a little sigh.

 "Well anyway, my feelings don't matter overall" Liam shrugged, knowing he's have to do his job one way or another.

 "That's not true, you're still your own person. I feel a bit better knowing you aren't just some black and white extension of your job" Zayn chuckled. Liam felt his ears warm up....why did that make him feel, almost giddy?

 "You're giving me too much credit" Liam said, Zayn adjusting his glasses.

 "I don't think so" he smiled, Liam finding himself smiling again.

 "Anyway, tell me about your place. Have you always been interested in computers?" Liam asked,

 "It's a funny story actually, I'm really into art and I draw digitally. So when I was first getting into digital art, I had to learn so much about the computer itself I ended up immersing myself in what I do now" Zayn explained, Liam nodding.

 "That's really cool though, do you still draw and such?" he then asked,

 "Yeah all the time" Zayn chuckled.

 "I'd like to see your work at some point, if that's okay" Liam commented,

 "Sure, I wouldn't mind sharing. Granted it's nothing amazing but still" Zayn chuckled, 

 "Something tells me you aren't giving yourself enough credit" Liam joked.

 "Police instincts?" Zayn joked back, Liam smiling.

 

"Maybe" he said coyly, finding his banter with Zayn to be natural. Not like his past experiences where he felt like he was forcing the entire conversation. Or how the other guy didn't seem to care enough to even try.

 "But yeah, tell me more" Liam smiled, Zayn smiling back.

 

 

      "So, come on tell me. Harry told me to wait and have  _you_ tell me what happened. Though he did say you and Liam were super flirty" Louis went on, Zayn chuckling. They were eating lunch at the small table Zayn had in his office. It was Tuesday of the following week, Zayn still giddy over his and Liam's date.

 "Yeah...I think  _some_ flirting may have happened" Zayn said, tapping his chin, Louis making a face at him.

 "Aren't we coy? You  _must_ of had a good time" he said, clearly poking fun at Zayn.

 "Harry said every time he looked over you two were all giddy. Excuse me, laughy" Louis joked, Zayn chuckling.

 "Liam and I had this banter going, and it was so easy. I didn't need to talk to fill space or anything like that either" he began, hoping not to gush too much.

 "Do you have similar interests?" Louis questioned, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah, we're both comic fans, have a few favorite movies in common. He's really interested in seeing my art too" he went on, Louis smiling himself.

 "What?" Zayn asked, poking at his food.

 "You like him a lot already don't you?" Louis said, Zayn almost choking on his sandwich.

 "We've...only gone out this one time" he spoke quickly, Louis clearly not buying it.

 "Okay and you two text almost everyday. I'm sure he's called you more than once?" he commented,

 "Yeah, maybe" Zayn mumbled, Louis chuckling.

 "Zayn it's okay I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I think it's great you and Liam are getting along so well" he cleared up, Zayn shrugging.

 "Yeah....but we know that can change in a hot minute" he sighed,

"Okay let's reel it back in Zayn. Come on, don't let that get in the way" Louis remarked.

 "I know, I know. Sorry, minor slip" Zayn replied, feeling stupid he even brought it up.

 "Anyway, have you made plans to go out again?" Louis questioned, 

 "Not yet. We want to, obviously, but he's not sure about work" Zayn answered. Louis' perked up at the mention of Liam's job.

"That's right, Harry also told me you were talking about that Robin Hood guy" he said lowly, Zayn letting out a breath.

 "It's been on the news and stuff, not that weird" he answered, Louis making a face.

 "Yeah but not everyone is going to agree with you on how you feel about it" Louis added,

 "That's  _why_ I bring it up. I'm not going out with a guy who's all for this insane wealth gap" Zayn whispered, Louis 

letting out a small huff.

 "Yeah I know, just be careful okay?" he offered, Zayn nodding. He already knew that but, it  _was_ important, not that it wasn't important to Louis too.

 "Speaking of which, I have that letter all stamped and ready to go" Zayn said, offering Louis a look.

 "Oh good, I can drop it off after work if you'd like" Louis nodded,

 "That'd help a lot thanks. Be sure to wear your gloves, it's getting colder out" Zayn suggested.

 "It is isn't it? Weird fall we're having. First it's raining, now it's getting colder..."Louis trailed off, sighing.

 "Yeah. I hope the snow holds off at least. I'm not ready for rush hour with snow" Zayn chuckled, Louis nodding knowingly.

 "Ugh, don't even bring that up yet" he laughed, the two going back to their lunch. 

 "So what else did Harry tell you?" Zayn asked lightly, Louis laughing a bit.

 "Well, there was something mentioned of you almost spitting out your water from laughing" Louis trailed off, Zayn almost upset he asked.

 

 

 

 

     "Liam, I'm taking you off all your other cases" George said, Liam's eyes growing wide. Was it something he did? Was he being demoted?

 "I...don't understand sir" Liam began, cut off by the captain putting his hand up.

"Because, you're being tasked with the Robin Hood cases. Until this this taken care of don't worry about anything else" George finished, Liam letting out a breath.

 "If the precincts in the area get any new evidence they've been told to hand it over to us right away.  _We're_ in charge of these cases" he went on, Liam wondering who delegated that.

 "And now with the other cases handed off to other people. You can put your full attention to this" George said, Liam not sure if that was the best choice. It's not like he's had any breakthroughs or really made any progress on matters.

 "I guess...I'll get back to work then" Liam said, standing up and leaving the office. He let out a sigh when he was further down the hall. Him? Take charge of the cases all on his own? Why?

 "I'm going to need another notepad" Liam sighed, reaching his own office. Walking in and closing the door, he sat at his desk. He was almost at wits end with these cases. Nothing fit together....it appeared to be random happenings that only made sense to Robin Hood. Did Robin Hood have a list of people already set up? It seemed that way, this was past random robberies now. One of the many issues here was trying to establish a pattern, even trying to find a trail leading backwards would be a plus at this point. Liam tapped his pen, pulling out the two case files again.

 "I wonder if the victims ever met each other or had a business connection at the very least" he said, typing their names into the computer. Liam scrolled through the results, everything relating to Martin was about his current arrest. So that wasn't very helpful.

"What if I put in both names?" Liam thought, figuring this wasn't any longer of a shot than anything else lately. Liam scrolled though the results, nothing much to go off of again.

"Wait...what's this?" he said, clicking an article link. 

 "Andros was taken to court over suspected tax evasion and corporate espionage?" Liam read off, why wasn't this mentioned anywhere before? He read further into the article, seeing that the case was thrown out due to lack of evidence.

 "This article was stamped from five years ago. Wait why does that lawyers name look familiar?" Liam said, clicking back to Martin's news article.

 "It's the same lawyer from the Andros case, could that be some connection?" he mumbled, writing this down on his notepad. 

 "Could the papers that were stolen the evidence about the taxes!?" Liam thought, that did make some sense. Evidence disappears five years ago, who better to take it than Andros? He stopped,

"Wait....how is this helping me  _find_ Robin Hood?" Liam thought, feeling as if he was helping him more than finding out who it was.

 "But if Andros is guilty..." he trailed off, wondering if their  _was_ some connection between the two, since they now had the same lawyer.

 "I wonder if that lawyer would be up for a chat?" Liam sighed, not sure how he'd go about it though. He'd come across as more accusatory than anything. On top of that, high profile lawyers like this were a troublesome lot. So it'd be unlikely he get any helpful information. Liam put his pen down, running a hand through his hair.

 "Okay so that's one step forward and two steps back" he mumbled. Liam hated to admit it, but it looked as if he'd have to wait and see Robin Hoods next move. It was the only way to verify his theory. Andros already proved he wasn't going to spill his secrets on those files, so asking again was out of the question.

 "Guess my hands are tied at the moment" Liam said, looking over the online article one more time.

 

 

 

      "Zayn, I dropped your letter off yesterday" Louis said, Zayn nodding.

 "Thanks Lou, had to work late. Really sorry" he chuckled, Louis shrugging.

 "You're fine, don't burn the candle at both ends for too long. Won't be any left for Liam" Louis joked, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Oh har har. We're doing fine by the way. Though he's been swamped with work lately" he sighed, wanting to go out with him again.

 "Have you suggested a night in? You could order take out and just watch a movie or something" Louis offered.

 "Is it too soon? Yeah, we've been talking a lot with each other but we've only been on one date so far" Zayn remarked, 

 "Yeah, I could see how that would come into play. I'd ask anyway, be sure to include the reason why though" Louis chuckled,

 "Don't worry, I will. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to rush things or be pushy" Zayn replied.

 "Sounds like a plan, let me know what happens" Louis chuckled as he turned and left Zayn's office. He tapped his fingers on the desk, looking at his own pile of work that needed to be finished before the end of the week.

 "What's a few more minutes?" he chuckled, grabbing his phone.

 

**Zayn: Hey Liam, got a sec?**

 

 

"Maybe I should have waited till lunch time?" he thought, putting his phone near his keyboard.

 "Better start those final checks on these programs then" Zayn sighed, beginning to enter the data. His phone buzzed, a smile finding its way onto Zayn's face.

 

**Liam: Anytime Zayn, what's up?**

**Zayn: I know you've been really busy with work and stuff lately and haven't felt like going out much either**

**Zayn: So I was thinking that maybe we could have a night in? Order takeout, watch a movie?**

 

He hoped this wasn't too much, hoping it wouldn't scare Liam off or something.

 

**Zayn: I mean, it's literally dinner and a movie. I don't want you thinking I'm being pushy or anything ^^"**

**Liam: Zayn calm down you're fine. I think it's a great idea :)**

**Liam: Thanks for taking my situation into account, that's really sweet of you**

**Liam: Also, I can't see you being pushy ;P**

Zayn found himself feeling rather giddy, happy Liam was okay with it.

 

**Zayn: Just let me know what days are good for you and we can go from there?**

**Liam: Definitely, Can we pick this up later?**

**Zayn: Sure Liam, text whenever :)**

 

Zayn let out a breath, 

 

"Well, I'm glad that went okay" he thought, putting his phone back down again. He must be so busy because of those Robin Hood cases, that made Zayn feel sorta bad. Almost guilty? He let out a breath,

 "Guess some things just can't be helped" Zayn remarked, turning back to his own work. Wondering if his letter will get to it's destination okay.

 "It is snail mail after all" he chuckled, fixing some messed up code on his current program before running another check.

 

 

 

 

     "Sorry Liam, that must of been an internal affair. On top of it being five years ago" Niall chuckled, handing Liam's phone back to him. The two sitting in Niall's family room.

 "Figured it was a stretch but why not ask? Right?" Liam said, Niall nodding.

 "Man, to think you were recently promoted and now you're put in charge of a whole case by yourself" he added, Liam jokingly rolling his eyes.

 "Yeah, super fun" he said flatly, Niall laughing.

 "You've always taken your work seriously Liam, maybe the captain has finally taken notice?" he offered, Liam shrugging.

 "I have no idea. Out of nowhere  _I'm_ stuck with these somewhat high profile cases and nothing to go on" he went on,

 "I'm sure something will present itself. You've done well mapping things out so far. Maybe a connection will pop up when you least expect it" Niall remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

 "Maybe. Guess we'll just have to wait and see" Liam replied,

 "Anyway, you and Zayn figure a day to see each other again?" Niall chuckled, Liam grinning lightly at Niall's expert subject change.

 "We figured on this Friday. I feel bad we had to wait a week from talking about it in the first place" Liam explained,

 "Having a night in will be nice. At least you can still relax after work" Niall commented.

 "I know, for the past few weeks I literally come home, change and crash on the couch" Liam laughed.

 "Oh I know  _all_ about that" Niall joked back, grabbing the remote.

 "Enough work talk, let's see what's on" he said, beginning to flip through the channels. One of the news channels caught Liam's eye.

 "Wait go back" he said, Niall going back a couple.

 "Andros had previously been taken to court over suspected tax evasion and corporate espionage five years ago. The case was dismissed due to lack of evidence. However a number of files had just been recovered proving his involvement" the newscaster said, Liam looking at Niall with wide eyes.

 "Niall....I bet it's his stolen files" Liam stated, Niall nodding.

 "I'd bet on that too. Turns out you were right Liam" he replied, Liam not sure whether he should feel proud of himself or not?

 "I'll be hearing about this tomorrow though" Liam sighed, sinking back into the armchair.

 "Okay but how are we supposed to know? I mean really Liam, this Robin Hood has a list of people he's going after" Niall spoke up,

 "And they aren't going to incriminate themselves right? I don't really see this as being a bad thing. I also don't see 

how we can get a step ahead here" he added, Liam nodding.

 "Don't get me wrong Niall, I'm all for this. The captain however, seems to think his pride is being damaged here" he said.

 "Wow" Niall replied flatly, clearly not taking that as a legitimate excuse. 

 "That and it's our job" Liam sighed, already knowing Niall felt the same way he did about some things but what can you do?

 "Yeah, that's true. Just makes me mad that we're after someone who is actually helping people who can't help themselves" Niall remarked. The two sitting quietly for a minute,

 "Well on the bright side it looks like another case of mine has been closed" Liam joked.

 "That's true, and if Robin Hood reached the end of his list maybe he'll just  _disappear_ into the shadows" Niall laughed.

 "It's not like we really have any way of finding out" Liam shrugged, Niall nodding in agreement.

 "Okay,  _now_ we've had enough work talk" he said, beginning to flip the channels again.

 "I'll let you know what happens at work tomorrow" Liam offered, knowing it was going to be something.

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a sigh as he watched the newscast. His cellphone beginning to ring next to him.

 "Lou? Hey. Have you seen the news tonight?" he asked,

 "I have, who would have thought huh?" Louis said, sounding as un-surprised as Zayn was.

 "I almost feel it was public knowledge at this point you know? That's what Harry said anyway. And I gotta agree with him" Louis went on, Zayn nodding.

 "Speaking of Harry, we're running to the store tonight. Grabbing some carrots, apples, rice, tea. Honey, oranges and sponges" Louis listed off, Zayn jotting all of it down on a notepad.

 "If we get a good tea, I'll  _lend_ you the name" he added, 

 "Thanks, the last one I got ended up being bitter and I really don't like adding tons of sugar" Zayn chuckled,

 "Ugh, been there done that" Louis chuckled.

 "That reminds me, I need to check over my grocery list too" Zayn spoke up,

 "I think I only need to grab a couple more things and I'm set" he added.

 "Yeah, it's probably best you don't spend too much time at the store. People will find it odd, you know?" Louis remarked, sounding a bit serious again.

 "I know Lou, like I said, only a few more things" Zayn repeated.

 "I better be going then. See you at work tomorrow" Louis chuckled,

 "Yep, give Harry my best too" Zayn added before hanging up.  Moving to his end table, he grabbed his laptop and notepad. Looking at it again, he circled the first letters of each word. Forming a new word, he typed something into the search bar.

 "Carthos Lending huh?" he said, clicking on the link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm what could this mean with Zayn?  
> Liam's case isn't looking too great either  
> How will all this turn out?  
> Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> Wondering how everyone feels about the story so far?  
> Let me know in the comments  
> Will Liam make any progress?  
> What about Zayn what's he up to?  
> Enjoy!  
> Own nothing any mistakes are mine

 

 Liam was dreading this. He felt like he never got out of the captain's office lately and now he was going on his own accord?

 "Maybe I should leave well enough alone" he thought, though he found himself already knocking on the hardwood door.

 "Come in" a voice said, Liam entering the office.

 "Ah Liam, just the man I wanted to see" George said, Liam slightly gripping his notebook.

 "I take it you saw the news last night?" he then asked,

 "Yes sir" Liam replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

 "I had a few interesting thoughts when I was watching the newscast and I came to this conclusion" George went on. Liam bracing for his "pride of the police tirade"

 "We need to approach this from another angle. Think like Robin Hood to catch him. Put an end to all this nonsense" he said, rather calmly. Liam almost surprised he wasn't more upset.

 "I've actually been trying to do that sir. I've written down some notes I've taken" Liam spoke up, handing over his notebook.

 "As bad as it sounds, the only way we'll be able to catch Robin Hood is to find out who he's going after next. Which means any CEO or company owner previously suspected or charged will have to be looked into" he went on. George put down the notebook, letting out a little sigh.

"Liam, you already know the answer to that" he said.

 "If we start investigating these people how will that effect us? We'll be doing Robin Hoods job for him. Not to mention setting off a powder keg of other problems" George went on, Liam not really getting this at all.

 "It's the only way to figure out who is next" Liam trailed off,

 "Do you know why you were promoted Liam?" George asked, completely ignoring his statement. Liam only shook his head.

 "Your attention to detail, work ethic and  _most_ importantly, your ability to follow orders. Now trust me on this Liam, find another way to catch this thief. We are  _not_ bothering the upper class with this" George stated flatly.

 "I...understand" Liam practically forced out, what was he not getting about this? It was the easiest way to find out who Robin would target next. The only way in Liam's opinion."Now, I've had those Andros files sent to forensics. I want you to go down and see if they've found anything" George remarked. Pretty much marking the end of their conversation. Liam stood up,

 "I understand" he said, leaving the office.

 "If there  _is_ any bright side to this, I didn't even give him my best notes" he thought, heading down the hall.

 

 

 

 

    

      "Katy we've known each other for a long time now..." Liam began, sitting across from her in the forensics office.

 "You did go to my wedding" she joked, Liam letting out a small chuckle.

 "Okay anyway. Was the captain acting a little strange to you today?" he asked lowly, Katy putting a file folder down.

 "You know, now that you mention it, he was. Usually when something involving this Robin Hood or whoever comes up, he's down here ranting and raving" she explained, Liam nodding.

 "He hasn't even been down here today, which is fine with me honestly" Katy finished,

 "I was telling him of some new ideas about trying to catch this guy but he shot them all down. I have no idea what to do now" Liam admitted.

"Maybe after the finger print check is done you'll have something new to go off of" Katy offered, Liam shrugging.

 "It's only taking a while because of how many times it changed hands at the news station" she added, looking at her screen again.

 "Maybe we'll get lucky and this was his last hit or whatever" Liam remarked, knowing he was saying it a lot lately. It was probably out of his own desire for this to be done with.

 "What were your ideas on trying to catch the guy?" Katy questioned,

 "Well, he only seems to go after corrupt businesses and the like. So I thought if we narrowed it down from CEO's or other high ranking executives who were suspected of committing a crime, we could stake them out or something" Liam explained, Katy nodding.

 "And what was wrong with that?" she asked, almost confused sounding. Liam leaned in a bit,

 "We can't involve the upper class" he said lowly, Katy rolling her eyes.

 "They're the ones getting robbed here. Granted it's still putting them in danger of being exposed for their other crimes but still. That literally makes  _no_ sense" she huffed.

 "That's like telling me not to do my job because it's annoying" Katy added, clearly put off by the whole thing.

 "Regardless, I'm back to square one again" Liam sighed, rubbing his face.

 "At least tomorrow is Friday" Katy offered lightly, Liam letting out a small laugh.

 "Yep that's true" he replied, still looking forward to his and Zayn's night in. It'll be nice to put work on the back burner...or just off the stove completely and spend time with Zayn. Liam hoped he wasn't setting himself up for failure here but he found himself looking forward to Zayn's text everyday. Talking and joking....it always made him smile. Zayn in general made Liam smile. He hoped that spending more time together in person may push them in the right direction?

 "Are we even moving in that direction? Am I getting way too ahead of myself?" Liam thought, biting his bottom lip a

bit.

 "Liam? Liam?" Katy asked, waving her hand a bit.

 "Huh?" he asked, snapping back to the hear and now.

 "The computer finished running it's scan and we have a print that  _isn't_ matched with anyone at the news station" Katy said, Liam's eyes going wide.

 "Who is it from then?" he asked, hoping for the best...sort of.

 "I need to run this through the database on it's own now" Katy said, typing and clicking. The computer dinged, Katy looking surprised.

 "That's weird, it normally takes  _a lot_ longer" she said,

 "So who is it? An already convicted person?" Liam question, Katy shaking her head.

 "It belongs to someone who has been deceased for eight years....apparently?" she said, looking just as confused as Liam felt.

 "How is that possible? I mean, I know you can replicate finger prints but from  _eight_ years ago?" he remarked.

 "This is very interesting. I'm not sure how it'd be done" Katy confessed, leaning back in her chair.

 "They really do cover their tracks don't they?" Liam mumbled, feeling like this was getting way out of hand here. Not only was he unable to pin down any evidence but he couldn't seem to get a handle on this guy if he tried.

 "If it helps, it belongs to the former station manager. Maybe someone touched something that had a print of his on it? That's the only logical thing I can think of" Katy offered.

 "If you want I'll look into it" she added, Liam nodding.

 "Could you? That'd be a big help" he said, standing up.

 "Thanks for everything Katy" Liam added, turning to leave.

 "No problem Liam, good luck on your end" she chuckled. Liam left the office, heading toward the elevator. 

"Maybe I should look into that old station manager too" he thought. Granted it was probably nothing but at this point what difference would that make? He only had his "wrong" ideas, so a little random checking wouldn't be too out of place.

 "At least it's almost Friday" he sighed, the elevator door opening.

 

 

 

 

     

     Zayn and Louis sat at Louis' kitchen table, a large paper spread out.

 "These are the only points of entry" Louis pointed out, Zayn nodding.

 "Not too different than the last place" he commented, circling the few places on the sheet. The front door opened, the two looking to see Harry.

 "Hey Haz" Louis called, 

 "Hey cutie, table top gaming night already?" Harry asked, walking over and kissing Louis, offering a wave to Zayn.

 "No, we're just setting up the dungeon and such" Louis said, Harry making an "Ah" sound.

 "Well don't leave me out" he remarked, taking a seat next to Louis.

 "It's pretty close to the last one we did. Though this time it has a wall you need to get past first" Zayn began, pointing to the paper.

 "Does it have any wall guardians?" Harry asked, Louis looking at Zayn.

 "No, just the wall" he answered, Harry nodding.

 "After we get past the wall, we only have  _these_ places to enter" Louis said, Harry looking at the sheet. 

"Where is the treasure hidden?" he questioned, Zayn chuckling.

 "That's the thing, we can't decide if we should put it here, or on the second floor" he admitted, Harry tapping his chin.

 "The floor master is going to want to keep it secure. Though that doesn't always mean close by" Harry sighed, looking between the two places marked on the sheet.

 "Maybe we'll have to check both?" he shrugged, 

 "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Zayn spoke, Louis nodding.

 "If that's the case,  _this_ entry point would be best" Louis commented, turning the paper toward him.

 "It gives you access to the first room, as well as the back staircase leading upstairs" he went on, Zayn looking it over.

"Any traps you should look out for?" Harry asked,

 "Don't worry, I'm in charge of that. My anti trap spells are rather helpful" Louis chuckled.

 "You can say that again" Zayn said, knowing how much help Louis was during these things.

 "Even so, I can't hang around too long" Zayn added,

 "That's true, best to be quick. Though it hasn't been a problem for you before" Louis said, Zayn nodding.

 "Looks like you have everything sorted out then" Harry remarked. Zayn looking over the paper one more time, notes scribbled here and there.

 "So long as we all play our parts, I think we'll be okay" he stated, Louis and Harry nodding.

 "When are we playing?" Harry asked, 

 "That's still to be determined, I'll let you both know though. Obviously" Louis chuckled. The three began cleaning up, Zayn hoping this was going to be as easy as it sounded.

 "So" Harry began, looking at Zayn,

 "So....?" he asked back, Harry rolling his eyes.

 "Date night tomorrow, with Liam? Are you excited?" he asked happily, Louis chuckling.

 "Yeah....and nervous" Zayn answered honestly,

 "The whole going over to his place for the first time jitters. Yeah, makes sense" Harry commented.

 "I mean, it's only a movie and takeout. Why  _should_ I be nervous?" Zayn questioned, Louis and Harry exchanging looks.

 " _Don't_ answer that" Zayn quickly added, the two laughing.

 "I wouldn't worry too much if I was you Zayn" Louis began,

 "I honestly think it's just going to be a nice night in. Liam doesn't seem to be the type to rush things" he remarked, Zayn nodding. Recalling Liam saying he was a fan of taking things slow.

 "Don't be afraid to try and cuddle though" Harry chuckled,

 "Nothing wrong with a good cuddle" he smiled, putting his arm around Louis' shoulders.

 "I'll consider it, I don't want to freak him out" Zayn chuckled, Liam seeming like the type that would be okay with it.

 "Well, let us know either way" Louis added, Zayn nodding.

 

 

 

 

     Liam more or less rushed around his apartment, trying to make sure everything was okay for when Zayn showed up. He let out a breath,

 "Everything's fine, just calm down" Liam said, not wanting to be a nervous wreck when Zayn finally came over. He sat  down on his couch, he  _was_ nervous though.

"This is the first time I've had a date....in forever" Liam thought, knowing it was a bit of an exaggeration. That's how it felt anyway. Regardless, there isn't any point in him thinking about past stuff. Don't get Liam wrong he was excited too, texting Zayn all the time was great but he really enjoyed when they were together in person. His nerves were mostly in fear of messing up or something.

 "Great, totally needed to think of  _that_ " Liam huffed, trying to push that out of his mind. He checked his phone, Zayn should be here in ten minutes or so. Liam let out a sigh, leaning back into his couch. On top of being somewhat nervous for his date, he was also exhausted from work. He was starting to feel he should look into those CEO's himself, under the radar so to speak.

 "It's not like I'm dragging them in to be interrogated, just making a list and seeing if it matches up with Robin Hood" Liam thought, even though some of them  _should_ be arrested. Knowing Martin and Andros were in fact guilty.

 "I'll deal with it on Monday" Liam shrugged, hearing a knock at his door. Jumping up and walking rather quickly, he stopped for a beat.

"I don't want to be...overeager acting, right?" he asked himself, taking another breath and walking to his door. Opening it he found Zayn, holding a box of pizza.

 "Hey Liam" he smiled, Liam finding himself smiling right back.

 "Zayn...Hi" he replied, the two sorta just looking at each other.

 "Oh yeah, come in, sorry" Liam mumbled, Zayn chuckling. Zayn walked in, Liam holding out his hands to take the pizza box.

 "Thanks for grabbing this Zayn, but we could've ordered from here" Liam said, Zayn nodding.

"Yeah, but I felt weird coming over empty handed" he said, putting his coat on a chair near the door.

 "I mean, I'm not complaining in the least. Smells great" Liam chuckled, Zayn smiling again.

 "It does doesn't it?" he said happily. Liam leading him into the kitchen area, putting the box down on the kitchen counter.

 "You have a nice place Liam, it's comfortable? If that's not a weird way of explaining it" Zayn commented, looking around.

"Thanks Zayn, it's not the biggest place but I'm happy" Liam said. It did get lonely sometimes but it's not like he needed to mention that.

 "Yeah, I get you there. I feel if I were to move into a bigger place, it'd probably get kinda lonely" Zayn replied, Liam trying to hold back a chuckle at the irony of the moment.

"I think I know what you mean" he said softly, Zayn smiling at him again.

 "So do you just wanna watch some T.V? Or we can sit and talk if you feel like it" Liam offered, not really sure what Zayn would be up for.

 "Talking sounds good, we can always watch some T.V or a movie later" Zayn replied, almost sheepishly? Was he was nervous as Liam was? Liam motioned to his family room, the two walking to the couch.

 "Zayn...uh before we get too involved in talking. Can I ask you something?" Liam began, Zayn nodding.

 "Are you like....nervous?" he asked quietly, Zayn letting out a sorta breath laugh, adjusting his glasses.

 "Yes, are you?" he asked back, Liam nodding.

"I mean, I don't want you to think I don't want you here or anything but I...haven't dated in a  _long_ time. So I guess I'm just rusty?" Liam admitted, figuring it was better to be honest here.

 "Seriously? I mean...I haven't either if we're being honest, but I have a hard time believing you'd have trouble finding a guy" Zayn said,

 "Well, I guess it's kind of a long story" Liam chuckled.

 "Don't feel bad Liam, I have my share of long stories too" Zayn said, looking a bit downcast.

 "We....we can talk about, if you like" Liam offered, Zayn looking at him.

 "You first then" he smiled.

 

 

 

 

     

     "Sounds like a trashy person to me" Liam admitted flatly. Zayn not able to hold back a laugh. They had been talking for over two hours now. Moving from Liam's family room to the kitchen, eating their dinner now.

 "Yep, hindsight is 20/20 after all" Zayn sighed, oddly feeling a bit better being able to talk to Liam about this.

 "Oh man, I'm sorry Zayn. I didn't mean to make you bring up your ex" Liam suddenly said, Zayn shaking his head.

 "You told me your troubles, it's only fair I share too" he said,

 "Besides....I almost feel better being able to share like this" Zayn added, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah, I really like talking with you too" he smiled, Zayn feeling like his ears warmed up all of a sudden. He adjusted his glasses.

 "The pizza's really good by the way" Liam commented, Zayn nodding.

 "It's a place I got used to after working late so often" he joked,

 "Oh trust me, I have a place like that too" Liam replied lightly. Zayn couldn't pin it but he felt so comfortable with Liam, like they could just talk..about anything. Was it bad he felt like this so soon? Well, not really soon, they talk nearly everyday now.

 "Speaking of which, has work been going good?" Zayn questioned, Liam shrugging.

 "Depends on your definition of good" he chuckled, Zayn nodding, knowing the feeling. Liam went on to explain how he's been put in charge of the Robin Hood case. That and his frustrating lack of progress, for better or worse. He wasn't quite sure.

 "Maybe he's already hit everyone on his list and he's going to retire or something" Liam chuckled, Zayn laughing a bit too. 

 "Guess it's hard to tell with things like this" he offered, suddenly feeling guilty.

 "But other than that. Not much, at least to my knowledge" Liam chuckled, Zayn smiling at the fact that Liam seemed sorta....happy go lucky? He wasn't sure if that was the right way to put it but he had quickly fallen for that smile of his.

 "Tell me about your day now" he added, Zayn sighing.

 "I don't know Liam, it's pretty boring" he joked, Liam shrugging.

 "That's okay. I just like being able to talk" he admitted, a bit quieter. Okay now Zayn  _knew_ he was blushing.

 "Well, the copier on our floor ended up getting jammed. Which sounds whatever right? But, when the guy came to fix it later in the day, guess what he found in there?" Zayn asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Liam tapped his chin,

 "Oh man, what would you even find in a copier that shouldn't be in there?" Liam asked back, looking as if he had no idea.

 "A piece of sliced ham" Zayn laughed, Liam's eyes growing wide.

"No way! You're lying" he laughed, Zayn shaking his head.

 "It happened, no one has any idea where it came from or how it got in there to begin with" Zayn commented, knowing how ridiculous it all sounded.

 "That...reminds me of a story someone told me in high school" Liam said between laughs.

 "A couple friends of mine went on one of those class trips, you know for second language class and all" he began,

 "Anyway, so they get to there room in the hotel and try to turn their light on, it doesn't work" Liam went on, already beginning to chuckle a bit.

 "They look inside the lampshade and it's an  _entire_ small ham" Liam laughed, Zayn laughing again. 

 "So there wasn't any light bulb?" Zayn questioned, the whole thing sounding as bizarre as  _his_ story.

 "No, just this random piece of meat. The teacher leading the trip had no idea what to think" Liam laughed.

 "What's up with people and ham?" Zayn laughed, Liam shaking his head, still laughing himself. The two trying to compose themselves so they could finish their meal.

 

 

 

 

     

     "Thanks again for the pizza Zayn, it was great" Liam smiled, the two once again back in Liam's family room.

 "Glad to be of service Liam" Zayn joked,  was it Liam or where they...sitting closer together? Not that he would complain if they were, not at all.

 "Did you live around here as a kid Liam?" Zayn asked, 

 "Just from your school story before and all" he added quickly.

 "No it's okay and yeah I did" Liam began, feeling that familiar nervousness when anyone brought this up.

 "I actually lived on the...poorer side" he said lowly,

 "Really? So did I? What area?" Zayn asked, sounding surprised.

 "West district" Liam replied, Zayn chuckling.

 "North for me" he said, Liam just sorta looking at him.

 "What? Do I have food on my face?" Zayn smiled,

 "Sorry, this is one of the few times people haven't given me weird looks or the "Oh there?" Response" Liam said honestly. Zayn nodded knowingly,

 "Yep, you and me both" he sighed. Liam reaching over to pat his leg, hoping this wasn't too much. Zayn smiled at him.

 "Thanks Liam" he said, Liam feeling his face warm up.

 "I won't lie, things were hard" Zayn said, Liam nodding.

"Yeah, I know how that goes too" he replied.

 "Is that...one of the reasons you're okay with Robin Hood?" Liam questioned,

 "It is....People just don't get it. How people barely scrap by, and these big rich guys are almost making it harder on everyone" Zayn said seriously. Liam could only agree, regardless of how you looked at it, it was true.

 "I didn't go on that school trip by the way. I did however, go to a more middle class school" Liam said, Zayn making an "Oh" sound.

 "That must of been....hard" he sighed, Liam nodding.

 "It was, like you say. People just don't get it" he confessed. 

 "I can't tell you how many times I got told to buy a different hoodie" Liam added, Zayn nodding.

 "Right? First off, if  _I_ like my hoodie  _I'm_ going to wear it. How is it affecting their life?" he said, Liam chuckling.

 "Right?" he replied,

 "Or telling teachers that you can't pay for some random thing that you don't really need" Zayn sighed,

 "Like expense private tutors or something?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Can't your parents pay for it?" Liam imitated, Zayn laughing. The two sitting in silence for a beat. Liam felt Zayn pat his leg, Liam putting his hand on top of Zayn's. He offered him a smile, not really sure what to say at the moment.

 "So, how about a movie?" Liam quickly said, hoping to bring the mood back up. Zayn chuckled,

 "Yeah, that's fine with me.  _If_ we can find anything on right now" he added, Liam grabbing the remote.

 "Liam, I hope I didn't upset you before" Zayn offered, 

 "Nah, you're okay. It's good to know...we can understand each other in that regard" Liam replied, hoping he wasn't being too forward too fast.

 "It's just something I've learned not to bring up" Liam added, putting a show on mute.

 "Oh yeah, I know how that is too. Between being gay and growing up on the "Bad side of town" a conversation can take a  _real_ turn" Zayn remarked.

 "Preaching to the choir Zayn" Liam smiled. Okay now Liam swore Zayn moved a bit closer to him again. Did he want to cuddle? Would he be upset if Liam....tried to cuddle back or something? Liam went back to the T.V, going through a few more channels.

 "Is that Dancing through Chicago?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "I think so, you wanna watch it?" he asked, Zayn nodding, somewhat sheepishly.

 "Only if you're okay with it" Zayn added quickly.

 "All good with me" Liam replied, putting the remote down.

 

 

 

 

     

     "I'm a woman and I'm in Chicago....and I'm scared" the main character said, Liam trying to hold back a laugh at the delivery of her line.

"Sorry, it's a good movie I'm just confused as why she's the only one singing?" he asked, Zayn chuckling.

 "Yeah, that's one of the oddities of the movie. Maybe it's symbolism or something?" he replied, Liam chuckling. The woman in the movie practically pushing people over to get down the stairs to a subway. Zayn let out a yawn, stretching his arms overhead and then laying them behind Liam. Liam scooted a bit closer again, sinking down into the couch a bit more. He felt Zayn put his arm around his shoulders, the two now cuddling.

 "Well, it only took until half the movie" Liam thought, finding himself leaning into Zayn a bit more. Also finding himself to be far more comfortable like this.

 "Is...is this okay?" Zayn asked,

 "Definitely" Liam chuckled lightly, Zayn letting out a small breath.

 "Good, I really don't want to scare you away by moving to fast or something" he admitted,

 "No worries Zayn....I wanted to cuddle too so..." Liam trailed off, feeling Zayn pull him in slightly. Liam felt Zayn relax against him, glad he was. Glad that...this was happening at all to begin with. He started focusing more on Zayn's breathing, the beating of his heart, more than the movie. He let out a small yawn, why was he feeling so tired all of a sudden? His eyes started getting heavy.

 "If I fall asleep now Zayn's going to think I'm bored or something" he thought, but...he was  _so_ comfortable. Here in Zayn's arms.

 "Zayn...I'm sorry" Liam mumbled,

 "What? Why?" Zayn suddenly asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm not falling asleep because I'm bored...you're just. I don't know, comfortable" Liam admitted, letting out a chuckle, hoping to hide his nervousness.

 "Funny, I was thinking the same about you" Zayn replied, sounding almost tongue tied all of a sudden. Liam caught a glimpse of Zayn's face, was he blushing? That was a good sign, right? Liam moved to rest his head on Zayn's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. He felt Zayn lightly rub his shoulder as the movie came back from commercial.

 "This place is really my cup of teaaaaaaa" the woman sang, out of key. Whether it was on purpose or not was anyone's guess. That's how Liam felt anyway.

 "I'm so confused, is this a comedy? Or like a serious movie?" Liam asked, Zayn letting out a laugh.

 "I don't actually know but I think you're liking it" he said,

 "I have to admit, it's not too bad" Liam chuckled, Zayn nodding. Zayn checked his phone,

 "Sadly after the movie I better get going, it's pretty late" he sighed, sounding a bit put off.

 "Yeah, I hear ya" Liam replied, not too thrilled about Zayn leaving yet either. Zayn rubbed his shoulder again, offering Liam a smile.

 "I mean...if you'd be up to hanging out like this again....I wouldn't say no" he suggested,

 "I'd be inclined to agree" Liam replied, Zayn laughing.

 "Coy aren't we" he joked, Liam chuckling lightly in return.

 "Seriously though, I'd really like to see you again....again" Liam replied, knowing this was kinda their third date already. If you counted when they had lunch at Zayn's job that is.

 "Feeling's mutual Liam" Zayn said softly, almost as if he was still nervous. Liam was too...if he was being honest with himself. Pushing those thoughts away he resettled against Zayn. Most of him wishing the movie would last a little bit longer.

 

 

 

 

   

      "Zayn stop being so coy. Are you going to tell me how it went or no" Louis huffed, Zayn letting out a small chuckle.

 "Fine" Zayn replied jokingly.

 "It  _must_ have gone good, I haven't seen you smile over a guy like this in a long time" Louis stated, the two eating lunch in Zayn's office. It was Tuesday and Zayn was still giddy over his date with Liam last Friday. 

"Listen to me... _giddy_ , never thought I'd describe a guy like that again" he thought, explaining what happened to Louis.

 "You cuddled already? Mr I don't like being touched by people Zayn Malik" Louis asked, a surprised expression on his face.

 "It....felt right. I don't know" Zayn said, feeling a bit flushed.

 "Don't get me wrong Zayn, I'm thrilled for you. Just  caught me a bit off guard really" Louis added quickly.

 "It was mutual, it's not like I forced him to cuddle with me" Zayn laughed, Louis nodding.

 "Things seem to be going smoothly with you two. Not trying to jinx it, only facts" he commented, Zayn chuckling. It was true though, even with only seeing each other a couple of times. Zayn felt like they made a lot of....progress? If that was the right word to use. He honestly felt they had grown closer, that was probably a better way of putting it. 

 "Don't go spreading this around Lou" Zayn began, Louis looking surprised.

 "But Liam grew up on the poorer side of town too. North district" Zayn commented, feeling this was rather important. Louis made an "Ah" sound,

 "Wow, what are the odds of that? Did you two talk about it?" he asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Similar situations. Though he went to a school closer to the richer side of town" he said,

 "Oh wow, that must have been a hassle. Poor guy....Er sorry, bad word choice" Louis corrected. Zayn let out a small sigh,

 "Maybe that's why....he's okay with Robin Hood" he remarked, Louis raising an eyebrow.

 "Maybe" Louis replied, sort of cautiously. It was quiet for a bit as they ate,

 "Zayn look, I know you like him and I'm really happy for you but I think some things are better left unsaid" Louis spoke 

up.

 "Yeah...I know, don't have to tell me twice" Zayn replied.

 "Speaking of which, we're having game night in a few days right?"  Louis asked,

 "Yep, everything is still on schedule. I know you Harry will be ready?" Zayn questioned back, Louis nodding.

 "You know we'd never miss game night. Especially after all the planning we've done for this one" he chuckled.

 "I can't do it without you" Zayn said, before looking at his phone.

 "No Liam texts today?" Louis commented,

 "Not yet, he said he had to check on something for work and it may run into his lunch break" Zayn replied, kinda hoping they'd get to talk again today.

 "I'm sure we'll talk later" Zayn thought, moving to finish his lunch in the time they had left.

 

 

 

 

     

     "I have a feeling this is going to be a waste of time" Liam thought, opening his browser. It was his original plan to meet with the lawyer that was representing Mr Andros but doing that without proper cause would lead to  _all_ sorts of problems. Even more so since the Captain told him to lay off things. Which made no sense to begin with. So for the most part Liam was back on the internet, trying to figure something out. According to the news both Martin and Andros were heading to jail, even with top lawyers the evidence was stacked too high against them.

 "Even if I did meet with the lawyer, it's doubtful he'd have anything worth saying anyway" Liam sighed, clicking out of another article. 

 "What if I just search people who were accused? Would it be too much to ask for a list or something" Liam chuckled to himself, knowing things would  _never_ be that easy. Typing something into the search bar, a few stories popped up. Liam couldn't help but laugh,

 "Looks like I may have lucked out" he said, hoping he wasn't speaking too soon. Clicking on a story about how a CEO was accused of gambling away employees salaries and even company stocks. Though after having an "internal audit" things were found to be in order with the companies expenses and it was let go.

 "An internal audit? Really?" Liam scoffed, that didn't make it seem suspicious or anything. Liam scrolled back to the top of the page.

 "Carthos Lending....The trading company?" Liam read, opening a new tab and searching for the company.

 "Oh even better, they deal with taxes and loans and the like" he sighed, reading the companies write up on their website. Liam scribbled some things down onto his notepad, feeling like this may be  _something_.

 "I wonder if this reporter would be willing to discuss how they found out about all this" Liam thought, figuring it may go better than talking with that lawyer. Scrolling back to the bottom of the page, a small section had the reporters name and email.

 "Yia Yue.....Might as well" Liam said, clicking it and writing a small message. He hoped she would be willing to help, even in a small way. After Liam sent the email, he let out a small huff.

"What is this really going to bring though? The captain already told me to basically hold off on everything. Even if I find evidence. What can I do with it?" Liam thought, leaning back n his chair. A knock on his door broke his thoughts,

 "Come in" he said, Katy walking into his office.

 "Katy hi, do you need something?" Liam asked.

 "Remember that fingerprint that we found on the files from the news station?" Katy began, closing the door. Liam nodding.

 "Best guess, it was literally a finger print that was on something that was transferred by someone else touching it" Katy shrugged, Liam making a face.

 "Disappointed? Me too" she sighed, sitting at a chair across from him.

 "What doesn't make sense is that it's a  _full_ print. Not partial, or smudged from being transferred" Katy added, Liam not really sure what to say.

 "As a forensic scientist it really piques my curiosity. But it also makes me mad I can't figure it out" she remarked.

 "Sorry Katy, just one of those things" Liam shrugged, knowing how she felt to a tee.

 "Don't apologize, if anyone knows what it's like it's you" she chuckled, Liam laughing a bit as well.

 "Well you got me there" he admitted, finding he spends most of his time sitting around and thinking, not so much 

doing. Which doesn't bother the captain at all, something he finds odd to say the least. Katy stood up from her chair,

 "Sorry to be the downer here Liam" she offered, Liam putting his hand up.

 "Don't be, just how it is" he shrugged, Katy nodding slightly.

 "I'll let you know if anything else changes or comes up" she said before leaving.

 "Thanks Katy" Liam said as she left. Looking back at his screen, he noticed he had a new email.

 "That was fast" Liam said, opening it.

 

 

 

 

    

**Zayn: Still at work?**

 

Liam chuckled, he felt bad he wasn't able to text Zayn during lunch. Even though the workday was technically over, he had an important stop to make on the way home.

 

**Liam: Yeah sorry. Can I make up our missed day of talking?**

**Zayn: Maybe :P**

Liam couldn't help but laugh, Zayn was so coy sometimes....it was really cute.

**Liam: How about another dinner movie, we could go out or stay in**

 

He was really hoping Zayn would opt to stay in again, so they could more or less cuddle more. Even just talking was fine with him, he just wanted to spend time with Zayn honestly.

 

**Zayn: I wouldn't mind staying in again. Maybe I'll grab a movie this time, so we don't need to suffer through all the commercials lol.**

**Liam: That's true but I don't mind the extra time we get to spend together**

**Zayn: Oh Liam, you're making me blush lol**

 

Liam let out a small chuckle.

 

**Liam: Mission accomplished ;P**

**Zayn: We can figure out a day later okay? Mr smooth talker**

**Liam: Sounds good :) I actually have to get going. I'll text you later okay?**

 

**Zayn: Looking forward to it :)**

 

Liam put his phone away, spotting the woman he was meeting at the small coffee shop.

 "Are you Liam Payne?" she asked, walking up to him. Looking as if she wanted no nonsense.

 "Yia Yue?" he asked back, the woman nodding.

 "Look if you've come to threaten me  _or_ my writing you can take a number" Yia stated, crossing her arms. Liam's eyes growing wide.

 "What? Who's been threatening you? Why?" he asked, Yia sitting across from him.

 "Someone from the police or the upper members of society" she said, sounding a bit mocking on the second bit.

 "Was it about your Carthos story?" Liam questioned,

 "Hold up, before you start playing 20 questions. I need to know what you're doing by contacting me" Yia said, putting her hand up.

 "In all honestly I'm with the sheriffs office and before you freak out. No, I'm not here to tell you to stop writing or threaten you" Liam said, figuring honesty was the best option here. Yia was silent for a few seconds,

 "Okay, and what can I do for you?" she asked slowly. Liam let out a breath, explaining only small bits about Robin Hood and his plan to look into accused CEO's and the like.

 "Are you for or against Robin Hood then?" Yia asked, her expression rather unchanged.

 "I think at this point, I'm just trying to figure him out. I've pretty much given up on catching the guy. He's not wrong but not totally right either? if that makes sense" Liam admitted, knowing if anyone found out, he might be out of a job. Another few seconds of silence from Yia, before she stared laughing that is.

 "I like you Payne, honest. A trait lacking in most cops, I can tell you that" she said, pulling a notebook out of her bag.

 "I'm not telling you everything but if it's to nail the scumbag Carthos I'll lend a hand" Yia sighed, Liam not sure it was 

his place to ask about it.

 "What I can tell you is that this town is crawling with corruption. If you wanted a list of high ranking officials or CEO's you'd be busy for a month" she went on,

 "But the news..." Liam began,

 "Come on Payne, I don't need to tell you what can and can't be reported on. Some people have really deep pockets too ya know?" Yia chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "If you think the economic divide is a normal thing too then maybe you're in the wrong field" she joked,

 "Honestly, Robin Hood is just trying to get the natural order back here. Or close to it anyway" Yia added, sounding more serious.

 "Anyway,  _this_ is what I've dug up on Carthos" she finished, passing a few notes to Liam.

 "Looks like he could be our guy after all" Liam mumbled, beginning to read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, technically for Liam it was one step forward....three steps back?  
> But he and Zayn are making leaps and bounds, that's a plus right?  
> And with Zayn's own plans, what will happen next?  
> Find out next time!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good?  
> Ready for a new chapter?  
> Be sure to leave a like and comment  
> I own nothing any mistakes are my own

 

      Zayn sat in Harry's truck. The one he used for the diner when they had to pick up food in bulk.

 "Everyone ready?" Zayn asked, adjusting his vest.

 "Yep. Watches are set for fifteen minutes. Be sure to be back here before it goes off" Louis said, opening his laptop.

 "Carthos should be gone until tomorrow morning but don't drag your feet" Harry added, Zayn nodding, slipping his mask over his face.

 "Yep, in and out like always. I'll let you know when I'm inside" Zayn added,

 "Camera's up and his are down. Get going" Louis commented, typing something on his laptop. Zayn hoped out of the back of the truck. Moving quickly down the dark and empty street, careful not to make too much noise. Looking up he saw Carthos' large house standing in front of him. Well behind his wall that is.

 "Fifteen minutes, sure" Zayn thought, moving around to what would be the backyard. For better or worse Carthos had some large trees planted near his wall. Zayn undid his rope, clicking open his grappling hook. This was almost  _too_ cliche but who was he to complain? Throwing it up to an overhanging branch, he quickly scaled the wall. Crouching on top, he looked for a good place to get down. Avoiding anything with soft dirt or plants, he slowly climbed down. Adjusting his footsteps in order to leave a lighter print, he moved to the stone patio.

 "Lou are the alarms down?" he asked,

 "Yep, you can pick the lock" Louis replied over the radio. Zayn pulled out a small bag, taking out his lock picks. Working the lock, he heard it click. Slowly opening the door, he moved in, closing the door behind him.

 "Okay, I'm in" Zayn said,

 "Take a left and you should see the stairs" Harry said though his earpiece.

 "I see them" Zayn replied, quickly and quietly moving up the stairs, already spotting a few cameras. Thankfully Louis had taken care of those too. Reaching the second floor, there were more than a handful of rooms.

 "Okay, head down three, it's on your right side. But be careful, it's across from a window" Harry instructed. Zayn moved quickly, ducking down near the window. Entering the room and closing the door, he pulled out his small flashlight. He let out a breath, focusing on the here and now.

 "Okay, any ideas?" Zayn semi joked, already looking through the office looking room.

 "Any pictures on the wall? Maybe it's a wall safe?" Louis offered, Zayn looking around.

 "No, nothing like that" he said, making sure nothing was too out of place after he looked through it. Walking to the desk, he let out a little sigh.

 "Come on Zayn, think" he thought. They lucked out with the last few places. An obvious laptop and some poorly hidden files. This time, Carthos seems to know what he's doing.

 "It's gotta be in some secret compartment. Under something, shoved in something" Harry remarked over his earpiece.

 "Only a few more minutes in there Zayn. Then you have to move to the next spot" Louis added, Zayn nodding to himself.

 "I am  _not_ leaving empty handed" Zayn thought, knowing a chance like this  _wasn't_ coming along again. Putting his hand on the desk chair, it felt...off? Tapping the wooden seat a few times, something was weird about it.

 "Zayn? What are you doing? What's that sound?" Louis asked,

 "Wait" Zayn said, putting his ear to it and tapping again. 

 "It's hollow" he said, looking it over, a drawer, a latch, something. He shined his light on the sides, nothing. Carefully and quickly moving it, the bottom looked as if it was removable. He pushed on it, the wood slightly lifting.

 "Zayn it slides, try moving it to the side" Harry spoke, Zayn forgetting he was wearing a body camera. Figuring it was worth a shot, he slid it, the compartment opening up. Zayn smiled a little,

 "Nice catch Harry" he said. Lo and behold it was filled with papers, Zayn held the flashlight up, flipping through the papers. It was all here, proof of Carthos selling away investors stocks, as well as messing with employee wages.

 "Okay guys, I got it. I'm coming back" Zayn said, putting everything in a small bag before setting the chair back up. Looking through the room, everything was back in place. He swiftly moved downstairs, re-locking the backdoor and heading back to the truck.

 

 

 

 

     "Great work guys. I can't thank you enough" Zayn sighed, the three of them now at Zayn's place. 

 "I admit I was getting nervous there. I thought we'd have to leave empty handed" Louis said, taking a drink of water.

"But your clever boyfriend managed to save the day at the last minute" Harry joked, Louis chuckling a little, pulling Harry over to him.

 "Pretty much" he said, kissing him. Zayn let a small sigh, more or less thinking of Liam...okay more. That and how he probably made his job a whole lot harder again.

 "It can't be helped....This  _has_ to be done" Zayn thought, feeling his resolve flare up again.

 "Thinking of Liam?" Louis asked, Zayn nodding lightly.

"Don't worry Zayn. This is important too. I know it directly conflicts with Liam and his work but you know..." Harry began, clearly losing his point halfway thorough.

"Either way don't worry" he quickly added. It was quiet for a beat, Louis looking as if he had something to say.

 "Zayn, we already talked about this. You aren't going to do this forever. You said we'd hit the worst of the bunch and then stop" 

Louis said, Zayn tensing up a little.

"Yeah, I know what I said" he replied, Louis and Harry exchanging looks.

 "Zayn come on, don't be like that" Harry sighed,

 "This is important for us too but with every job we get a little closer to being caught" he went on, Zayn knowing he was right.

 "I know guys...I know" Zayn said,

 "It's just...all these people are ruining everyone's lives and no one does a thing about it" he began,

 "We've done what we can Zayn, now before we all get ranty. Let's take a look at those files" Harry interjected, clearly not wanting this to turn into a debate or something. Getting the flies and placing them on a large piece of wax paper. Zayn grabbed a pair of larger tweezers and his gloves. Not wanting to leave any marks on the papers. Carefully reading through the papers, they had to determine which ones could be used to convict Carthos.

 "I almost feel sorta bad, gambling is an addiction and this guy just happened to have a lot of money at his disposal" Harry sighed,

 "Yeah but look at this, he was also selling investors stocks under the table long before he started dipping into the employees wages" Zayn pointed out, holding a new piece of paper.

 "The guy was trying to get as much money as he could as fast as he could" he added,

 "But yes, the gambling is still upsetting" Zayn finished, knowing that was a bit more than just greed.

 "So he was gambling away things, selling things without consent, sheesh" Louis chuckled, holding a large envelope open for Zayn to put the flies into.

 "Should we just send all of them?" Harry asked, Zayn shrugging.

 "Might as well? It worked well last time" he said, putting all the files into the envelope.

 "That way the news place can just pick what they want" Louis remarked,

 "And we aren't stuck with anything leftover" Harry added, Zayn nodding. Zayn went to get a dropper to seal the envelope.

 "So are we going to have a legit game night anytime soon?" Harry chuckled, 

 "Yeah, you could invite Liam too. It could be fun" Louis suggested, Zayn dropping some water and sealing the envelope closed.

"I could ask him, we're planning to have another night in. So maybe after that?" he said.

 "Sounds like a plan, let us know" Louis said, Harry letting out a yawn.

 "We should get going, it's way past late" he laughed, Zayn not even realizing that it was around 2:30.

"Guess it's another lazy Saturday tomorrow" he thought,

 "Seriously guys, thank you. I really mean it" Zayn said, seeing them to the door.

"No problem Zayn" Louis smiled,

 "And we mean that" Harry added, the two leaving. Zayn letting out a small sigh as he closed and locked his door. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind this being his last hit. He didn't plan on this going on for so long but....all those people without choices or options. No way to stand up for themselves, this wasn't even about Zayn. It was about them. Even so, he had to admit he was beginning to get pretty tired of all of it.

 

 

 

 

    "Wow, that Yia Yue sounds like one serious gal" Niall chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "She was, but she had really good information. I can't give you too many details, mostly because I don't know either but I really think Carthos is the next target" Liam explained.

 "So what will you do then?" Niall questioned, taking a bite of his lunch. Liam tapped his fingers on the table, already knowing the answer to that.

 "Nothing, I can't do anything" he shrugged, knowing the Captain would have a fit if he were to stake out Carthos place or even ask him any questions. Niall leaned over the table a bit,

 "Liam no offense but your captain sounds like an idiot" he whispered, Liam unable to hold back a laugh.

 "Honestly Niall I don't blame you for feeling that way. I used to think he was an okay guy but now....not so much" Liam whispered back, not able to understand where George was coming from at all.

 "Now all we can do is wait and see" he added, leaning back in his chair. Niall shrugging a bit in response.

 "I don't think he could call the police on this though, it's not like he can say these hidden files were stolen. Carthos wouldn't let us within ten feet of his place" Niall remarked, Liam knowing he was right. Yes Martin had his laptop stolen, but that story could be changed to make it seem as if it was a normal robbery.

 "Anything on your end about any of this?" Liam questioned,

 "Nope, if anything does come up we're instructed to hand it over to you guys" Niall said.

 "Oh! What about that whole fingerprint thing you told me about? Was it helpful at all?" he then asked, Liam shaking his head.

 "It just ended up being some weird fluke or something. A print that was somehow transferred onto the papers. From someone who died eight years ago" Liam explained, Niall looking confused.

 "Nah, you're pulling my leg Liam. That's impossible" he commented, Liam shrugging.

 "That's all we could pin it as. Just another dead end" he sighed, Niall looking surprised to say the least.

 "You have to admit, if that's how far Robin Hood goes....it's impressive to say the least" he commented, Liam taking another bite of his lunch. Niall was really only telling the truth, whoever this Robin Hood was,  _was_ good.  Though good may be an understatement at this point.

 "Anyway, enough work talk. How's Zayn? Still planning on having another night in?" Niall chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "Yeah, this Saturday actually. He's coming over again" he smiled, feeling that familiar mix of giddiness and nervousness.

 "I'm so happy for you Liam. I haven't seen you happy over a guy like this in a long time" Niall nodded happily. Liam feeling his face warm up a bit.

 "I know...it's almost embarrassing" Liam admitted, 

 "No it's not. Don't feel like that Liam, geez. If you're happy, you're happy. Nothing wrong with that" Niall laughed, Liam smiling again.

 "Yeah, you're right" he said,

 "Well about this anyway" Naill joked, Liam laughing.

 "Think I'd ever get to meet this guy? Put him through the third degree? I mean, make sure he has your best interests at heart" Niall laughed, Liam laughing as well.

"Yeah of course Niall. You are my best friend after all" he nodded, Niall chuckling.

 "But I think that Zayn has a good head on his shoulders. He doesn't seem like the type who'd hurt others like that" Liam said seriously.  Zayn was....soft? If that was even a good way of wording it. If that would even make sense to anyone if he explained it that way.

 "Well, let me know and we can set a day. Though if you want to wait a bit longer, I'm fine with that too" Niall said, Liam snapping back to their conversation.

 "I'll run it by him and let you know" Liam smiled, the two finishing their meals.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam laughed together as they watched a movie on the couch. It was  _finally_ Saturday, the week dragging by for Zayn. When he really just wanted to see Liam.

 "Zayn, this Cow Movie 21 is great" Liam laughed, Zayn nodding.

 "The fact they've made twenty other movies about this should be a good indicator right?" he chuckled back.

 "Do you have the other ones?" Liam asked, wiping his eye.

 "If I told you I had....a box set then...." Zayn sorta trailed off, not sure how Liam would take it.

 "Then I'd say we should watch it from the beginning" Liam smiled, Zayn letting out a little breath.

 "Sounds like we're booked for quite some time then" he said, Liam nodding happily. More or less snuggling into Zayn again. It took a lot less time for them to cuddle this time. So much so they practically started cuddling right off the bat. Which was fine with Zayn, he really enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it with Liam that is. Liam had his arm wrapped lazily around Zayn's midsection, Zayn's own arm on Liam's shoulders. The two clearly comfortable with each other. Zayn pulled Liam a little closer,

 "Are...you feeling cold Zayn?" Liam asked, looking up at him.

 "A little, sorry" Zayn admitted, Liam chuckling a bit as he grabbed a nearby blanket.

 "Don't be" he replied, covering the two up.

 "You aren't going to fall asleep on me again are you?" Zayn asked coyly, 

 "Oh ha ha" Liam replied sarcastically. 

 "I'm only kidding Liam, it was kind cute anyway" Zayn smiled, Liam looking up at him again.

"Re...really?" he asked quietly, the sound of moos from the move almost drowning him out. Zayn looked down at him.

 "Yes really, you're....a really good looking guy Liam" he said, sounding pretty quiet himself. Zayn was sure his face was red, Liam's pretty flushed looking too.

 "I mean so are you Zayn...Like really really" Liam added suddenly, Zayn unable to hold back a smile.

"Thanks...Liam" he sorta mumbled. The two quiet now, Zayn was feeling giddy...if that was a good way to put it. He didn't want to say something stupid and ruin the moment either.

 "Zayn I'm really glad you're here" Liam remarked, 

 "I'm really glad to be here to Liam. You're...a special guy" Zayn replied, quickly realizing that sounded rather lame.

 "I mean special to me...like you're a special person overall" he added, Liam only looking at him with a neutral expression.

 "And I'm going to stop myself before I make an even bigger fool of myself" Zayn sighed, Liam beginning to laugh.

 "You think I'm cute? You're adorable" he chuckled, nuzzling back into Zayn.

 "You're special to me too Zayn. I know we might not see each other as often as we'd like but....yeah" Liam said, Zayn smiling widely. He pulled Liam close again, his heart fluttering.

 "Li...Liam?" Zayn asked, feeling nervous,

 "Yeah? What's up Zayn?" Liam asked, looking up at him. Zayn quickly leaned down, kissing Liam. Really hoping this wasn't too much. Liam quickly began kissing back, the movie pretty much forgotten at this point. They separated, leaning against each others foreheads.

 "Too fast?" Zayn joked,

 "Honestly, I've been trying to find a good time to kiss you all night" Liam admitted, Zayn pecking at his lips again.

 "I have a feeling we'll be doing this a little more often now" Zayn joked,

 "Only a little?" Liam chuckled, kissing Zayn's cheek before resettling against him.

 "Or a lot. A lot is okay with me too" Zayn laughed, Liam nodding happily. Even with as happy as Zayn was, he still had that pang of guilt. That he was more or less making Liam's life harder than it had to be.

 "Think about that later" Zayn told himself, really just wanting to be happy with Liam right now. Really just wanting to be happy with Liam.....all the time.

 

 

 

 

     Liam opened his desk drawers, rummaging through them.

"Where is it? Did I leave it at home? At Niall's?" he thought, having a bad feeling about this. He sat at his desk, trying to recall where he put his notes about the Robin Hood case. Thankfully it was all in one book, for better or worse that is. Liam kept it close or hidden when he was doing things at work. He had notes on potential robbery victims and that could cause issues with the captain for sure.

 "I can't believe I lost it" Liam moaned, rubbing his forehead. Maybe it was at Niall's he was showing him the other day. Getting his cell, he tapped in Niall's number.

 "Liam? Everything okay?" Niall asked over the phone,

 "More or less, sorry to bother you with this but have you seen my notebook? Did I leave it at your place last time I came over?" Liam asked, Niall silent on the other end.

 "Uhhh, I'm pretty sure you took it with you" he answered, Liam internally groaning.

 "I can't find it, and I keep such a close eye on it too" he admitted,

 "Oh man, I hope you find it Liam" Niall remarked.

 "Me too, thanks for the help. Sorry to bother you" Liam said, 

 "Hardly a bother Liam, keep me up to date yeah?" Niall offered.

 "Of course" Liam said before hanging up. He closed his eyes, trying to retrace his steps over the past few days. he left it at the office when he met with Yia Yue, so that's out. Then he wrote in it that day and took it home with him. Zayn came over but nothing with it then. He brought it back to work yesterday then, poof, gone.

 "So what could have happened between yesterday and today?" Liam thought, his phone buzzing.

 "Oh, it's Zayn" he said, opening the message.

 

**Zayn: Day going okay Liam?**

 

Liam smiled, he really liked how Zayn sorta, checked up on him.

**Liam: Not so much, I lost an important notebook. You know, the one with all my notes about my case**

**Zayn: Oh wow, that's no good. Have you retraced your steps?**

**Liam: Yep, makes no sense. It's almost like someone stole it? But why?**

 

He didn't want to admit it but that's how it was looking. Hopefully it was only Liam being a bit paranoid over losing it and it was just stuck somewhere else.

 

**Zayn: Hopefully you'll find it, I wouldn't go around mentioning it though lol**

**Liam: I know, that's for hearing me out Zayn, sorry to be annoying ^^"**

**Zayn: Liam stop, you aren't annoying I just feel bad I can't help you out more**

**Liam: You're sweet Zayn :)**

**Zayn: Look who's talking ;)**

 

Liam felt his face warm up, Zayn really had that effect on him. Better hold off on leaving his office, can't walk around blushing all day. Regardless of this cute back and forth, he  _had_ to find his notebook.

 "Who would steal it...and why?" Liam thought, not sure where to start with this.

 "Great, first Robin Hood now  _this_ " he groaned, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

 

 

 

 

     

     "Someone stole his notebook?" Louis asked, looking confused. Not that Zayn blamed him, the whole story Liam told him made no sense. Not Liam, just the situation.

 "That's how it sounds, and well...I think I'd make a good judgement on whether it was stolen or not" Zayn chuckled, Louis nodding.

 "So why are you so worried about it?" he then asked, Zayn tapping his fingers a little.

 "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about all this. Like it's going to lead to something even more problematic than us taking a few things here and there" Zayn admitted quietly, Louis starting to look a bit worried too.

 "Did he show you what's in it?" he questioned before eating some of his lunch.

 "He did, I was...actually pleasantly surprised. Liam's really close to Robin Hood's own list" Zayn admitted, Louis' eyes going wide.

 "No way, Seriously?" he chuckled, Zayn smiling and nodding.

"He figured out Carthos was the next one to be hit, but don't worry he has no idea who Robin actually is" Zayn whispered, Louis nodding, looking relieved.

 "I always knew he was a smart one" Zayn smiled, feeling oddly proud? Maybe because it was Liam?

 "Okay anyway, before you start gushing about your boyfriend..." Louis joked,

 "Why is it an issue if someone gets a hold of his book?" he added.

 "He told me that his captain is against him looking into anyone who is upper class. If he finds out Liam's been looking into things on his own he may lose his job" Zayn explained.

 "But...you feel it's more than just that don't you?" Louis suggested, Zayn chuckling.

 "What if they think he's somehow involved? Or feeding information to Robin Hood?"  he suggested, Louis nodding as if he knew 

where Zayn was going.

 "I could see someone jumping to that conclusion, but where do we fit into this?" he asked, Zayn shrugging.

 "Not sure yet but I won't let Liam be blamed for something he didn't do" Zayn sighed.

 "Speaking oh which, you mail those forms yet?" Louis asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Tomorrow after work I'm dropping them off" he remarked, it was quiet for a bit as they ate.

 "After this, I think it's time to stop" Zayn said lowly, Louis coughing a little.

"What changed your mind? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad, but still" he commented after taking a drink of water.

 "You were right, it's not something I really pictured myself doing forever you know" Zayn began,

 "And  _Liam_ has nothing to do with this?" Louis asked coyly, Zayn laughing a little.

"I'd be lying if I said no" he smiled, knowing Liam had  _a lot_  to do with it.

 "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy. Glad you came around Zayn. I know how you feel on things, trust me but I do think it's best to quit while we're ahead" Louis commented, Zayn knowing he  _and_ Harry were right before.

 "Ah well" Zayn thought, still he couldn't shake this feeling that something else was going to happen with Liam's notebook. 

 "What if I paid Liam a visit at work tomorrow?" Zayn suggested, Louis' making a slight face.

 "You could, but I think sneaking around a sheriffs office is a bad idea" he joked,

 "No doubt, but I have something else in mind" Zayn said.

 

 

 

 

     "Liam? Someone is here to have lunch with you?" Todd said on Liam's phone.

 "Who?" he asked back, was he supposed to meet with Yia Yue again or something? Great, he loses his notebook and  _everything_ is falling apart.

 "Send them in then" he said, hanging up his phone, mostly watching the door to see who this was. It opened, revealing a smiling Zayn, holding a large paper bag.

"Zayn?!" Liam said, a little loudly.

 "Hey Liam, free for lunch today?" he jokingly asked, holding up the paper bag. Liam walked over to him, the two hugging. 

 "Zayn...it's great to see you" Liam sighed, closing his door.

 "I had a feeling you'd need a little pick me up after your current troubles" Zayn said, kissing Liam's cheek.

 "You're too much Zayn" Liam smiled, feeling that familiar giddy feeling again. How could anyone cheat on Zayn? He's....amazing and that was putting it lightly.

 "Hope you like Chinese" he said, opening the bag.

 "I do" Liam said softly, the two moving to a small table where Liam often ate.

 "Oh, I told the guy at the front desk we're friends....is that okay?" Zayn remarked, Liam nodding.

"Thanks, I'm....not totally out to everyone here" he admitted, knowing there would be more than a handful of people bothered by it.

 "It's the same with me, so I got ya. Lou is pretty much the only one who knows at my job. But we're out of work friends too so.." Zayn said, handing Liam a container.

 "Yeah, Niall is the only one for me" Liam added, Zayn nodding.

 "Okay, let's dig in" Zayn smiled, Liam pretty much staring at him.

 "What?" Zayn chuckled,

 "You're....just amazing Zayn" he said softly, Zayn's face turning a light shade of red.

 "Geez Liam" he said, clearly sheepish.

 "No seriously, I really appreciate it" Liam smiled, Zayn chuckling a little.

 "Anytime Liam" he replied. The two beginning to eat their lunch.

 "I wasn't sure what you like, so I got kinda....a few different things" Zayn chuckled, pointing to the boxes.

"No worries Zayn. On the plus side you have leftovers for dinner" Liam commented, Zayn nodding.

"It's true, though this is a lot for one person. You'd probably have to come over and help" he added coyly.

 "I mean, if I  _have_ to" Liam joked, Zayn laughing.

 "So, any luck with your notebook?" he asked, Liam shaking his head.

 "It's just gone, and it's not like I can go around and ask either. I'm outta luck" he explained, frustrated and embarrassed that he lost a few months of work so easily. 

 "And you think someone took it?" Zayn questioned, Liam nodding.

 "It's the only thing that makes sense. As weird as it sounds. Call it a feeling" he shrugged, knowing that didn't inspire that much confidence.

 "No, that makes sense to me. No need to feel weird about it" Zayn smiled, Liam feeling like Zayn actually got him?

 "I'm really glad you stopped by today Zayn. I know I already said it but this means a lot" Liam smiled, feeling a bit sheepish himself.

 "I know you've been having a bad few days and I wanted to help" Zayn said softly, Liam probably grinning like an idiot. Liam's desk phone rang,

 "Ugh, sorry Zayn. Hold on" Liam huffed, putting his cell on the table and moving to his desk. Picking it up, it was only the dial tone.

 "Weird, wrong number I guess" Liam commented, going back to the table. Just wanting to put work aside and focus on Zayn now. Really just wanting to be with Zayn....all the time.

 

 

 

 

     "Liam you were right, Carthos was arrested last night" Niall said, 

 "Looks like it, who got the evidence this time?" Liam asked, knowing Yia Yue was probably happy about this turn of events.

 "I think Channel 8. Though for whatever reason it's taken them a few days to sort through the papers. In their statement they said they got the papers in the mail on Thursday but it took them until today to run the story" Niall explained,

 "But it's Monday? They didn't give a reason?" Liam question, scribbling this all down.

 "No, maybe just short staffed on weekends? I don't know" Niall said, Liam figuring that would turn into a moot point.

 "Any luck for your notebook?" Niall then asked,

 "No. I've checked lost and found so much they probably think I'm trying to take all the size small sweat shirts or something" Liam joked, wondering if the same person was losing them over and over.

 "Besides it's been over a week. If anyone found they either threw it away or did who knows what with it" he added, more or less wanting to move on from it.

 "Do you think forensics will be sent into Carthos' place?" Niall asked,

 "Not sure, they came up with nothing at Martins place. Though I feel that was more to the point of no one really caring. Since he was arrested and all" Liam answered.

 "I think the real question here is, who's next Liam?" Niall joked lightly,

 "I don't know, I wasn't able to figure anything out beyond Carthos. And that in itself took a long time to draw conclusions to" Liam explained.

 "Maybe it'll be like you said, and this will be Robin's last hit" Niall commented,

 "I hope so, I'm really over this whole thing" Liam confessed. Tired of....all of it. It was something he really just wanted to put behind him.

 "I better get going Liam, we'll talk again soon" Niall said,

"Yep, see you later Niall, thanks for the update" Liam replied before hanging up. Glancing at his monitor, he noticed a new email.

 "Oh, it's from the captain" Liam mumbled, opening it up.

 

_Liam,_

_I'm out to a joint meeting today, if you would please stop in my office after hours. We have a few things to discuss._

_Thank you_

Liam let out a breath, things to discuss?

 "Great, sounds like I'm going to be losing my job" he thought, clicking out of the email. Hoping at the very least he was being taken off the Robin Hood case.

 "Guess we'll wait and see" he thought, looking through his other emails.

 

 

 

 

     "Zayn, I think something is happening at Liam's job. The camera you put on his phone picked something up earlier. He mumbled something about losing his job?" Louis spoke. He, Louis and Harry at they're place after work. After Louis said something was going on with Liam earlier, Zayn felt it was important to check into this. Zayn didn't really like the prospect of spying on Liam but he couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. It's not like they spent all day everyday listening in to what was going on. Louis had keywords set aside, so if they were mentioned it would alert them.

 "I have the volume boosted, so we should be able to hear what they say.

 "That's my smart guy" Harry smiled, kissing Louis' cheek.

 "Guys, come on not now" Zayn sighed, the three leaning over Louis' laptop.

 "It just sounds like he's walking" Harry whispered,

 "Ah good Liam, sit down" someone said.

 "Who's that?" Louis asked, Zayn shrugging in response.

 "We should be thankful Liam took his phone at all. At least we can listen" he remarked, the two nodding.

 "You wanted to see me captain?" Liam asked, 

 "I did" the captain said, Zayn not liking the way his tone sounded.

 "I happened to find _this_ " he said,

 "What's he holding?" Harry asked, Zayn shrugging, again.

 "My notes on the Robin Hood case? Where did you find them?" Liam asked, sounding concerned.

 "That's not important, what's important is that I found out who Robin Hood is" the captain spoke, Zayn looking at Louis and Harry.

 "It's you" he added, everyone dead quiet.

 "I'm....I'm sorry?" Liam asked, sounding as confused as Zayn felt.

 "Well, I'm sure it's not actually you, but that's what the papers will read. I'm sure it'll be quite the story" the captain chuckled.

 "How could  _I_ be Robin Hood?" Liam asked,

 "Your notes are all the evidence I need. With all the research you've done and a little misinformation here and there...it's a book containing all the robberies you've committed up till now" the captain explained.

 "You're...blackmailing me? Why? I was only doing my job" Liam contested, 

 "I'm not blackmailing you, I'm using you as a fall guy. And I get to walk away with all the credit of not only catching Robin Hood but weeding out a criminal in my own department" the captain went on.

 "This guys crazy. Who would buy that?" Louis asked, 

 "Why?" Liam asked, Zayn's heart breaking a little at hearing his voice right now.

 "The upper class want  _someone_ arrested for this. They don't care who or why, they just want delivery" the captain went on.

 "What if Robin Hood keeps stealing after I'm caught? What are you going to do then?" Liam questioned,

 "A copycat and accomplice, people believe anything. How do you think all those low class losers started that rumor about Robin Hood? It's what they  _want_ to believe, therefore it's true. Like anyone cares actually about what happens to them" the captain went on, Zayn finding himself to be getting angrier by the second.

 "I care, that's why I pursued this career in the first place, to help those people that everyone's forgotten about" Liam stated firmly,

"That's  _why_ I promoted you, you were an easy mark from the beginning. Someone in the police department once mentioned a cop that was earnestly seeking justice. At that point I knew you could solve all my problems. Though I never thought you'd make it  _this_ easy for me" the captain interjected.

 "It's always the ones brimming with ideals. Ah well, let's get you locked up for the time being" the captain sighed

"No...you won't get away with this" Liam protested, Zayn heard a gun click, looking at Louis and Harry. Who looked equally worried.

 "Make it easy on yourself Liam, go to the cells" the captain said flatly. Zayn only hearing the sounds of them walking now.

 "We...we have to do something" Zayn commented, 

 "I can't let this happen to Liam. Not when it's my fault" he added, holding his head in his hands.

"Zayn, this would have happened even if you didn't know Liam. It's just some...awful twist of fate" Harry said, 

 "We're with you  Zayn, we won't let this happen" Louis added firmly. Zayn nodding,

 "Thank you guys. I have a few ideas to make this work. Harry we're going to need you to go in for this one" he said, Harry smiling a bit.

 

 

 

 

     Liam sat on the bed in his jail cell.  _His_ jail cell, words he never thought he be saying, or thinking.

 "How did this happen? How am I going to get out of this?" Liam mumbled, there wasn't any way of convincing George to stop. George had been planning for this moment since he was promoted, that's the  _only_ reason he was promoted to begin with. How could he not have seen it? If he did see anything tonight, it's that George was crazy.

 "Will I even be given a fair trial? From the way it sounds everything will be fixed against me" Liam thought. No matter how he wanted to fight back...everything was stacked against. From the beginning he had somehow walked into a trap, only because the upper class wanted results. Even if they were fake, even if it meant throwing an innocent person into prison. Liam was at a total loss, this was really happening. And nothing he could do would be able to stop it.

"In the end Robin Hood wasn't the bad guy at all. He was only doing what he could to end this deeply corrupted system" Liam mumbled, not finding much consolation in that at the moment. He heard the door open,

 "You're lawyer is here" George said, using his fake nice tone. The one Liam thought was real until tonight.

 "Wait lawyer? I never called a lawyer" Liam thought, seeing an older bald man walking in, carrying a briefcase. The door closed and locked, the man walking to Liam's cell.

 "So you're Robin Hood huh?" he asked, Liam scoffing a little.

 "Guess so" he replied, the man sighing.

 "Come on Liam, don't give up so easily" the man said, his voice suddenly changing. Liam looked at him, he had heard that voice somewhere before...but where?

 "Do I...know you?" Liam questioned,

 "He gets the same thing every time" the man spoke, Liam's eyes going wide.

"Harry? Zayn's friend Harry?" he whispered, Harry putting his finger to his lips and nodding.

 "I don't have time to explain but we're working on getting you out. Just don't worry. Everything should be fine by morning" he explained, not that it was much of an explanation.

 "We? We who?" Liam questioned, Harry shaking his head, the door lock clicking and opening.

 "So yes, habeas corpus.....laissez faire. All that....good stuff" Harry said loudly, in his "lawyer voice" before leaving again. Not really leaving Liam with a renewed sense of hope or anything like that.

 "Is Zayn involved in this too? How did he even know I was in trouble?" Liam thought, not sure he wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth here. 

 "Guess waiting is all I can do" Liam sighed, figuring it was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

     "Liam's not doing so great, he admitted he was Robin Hood when I asked. I have a feeling he's given up" Harry explained, taking off his mask and ruffling his hair. The three sitting in Harry's food van again, a few streets over from the sheriffs office.

 "He probably feels there isn't any point in fighting. His back is against the wall here" Zayn sighed, wishing he could have gone in himself, to comfort him or something.

 "Okay, I've taken the security camera footage from the captains office. That, coupled with the audio we have from Liam's phone should be enough to get  _him_ thrown in jail and not Liam" Louis said, not stopping to look up from his laptop.

 "But we still need to get Liam's notebook and destroy it before the captain gets a chance to drop it off somewhere" Zayn remarked,

 "How? We don't even know if he has it on him or not" Harry added, making a good point.

 "Besides, isn't all this evidence outweighing some random notes on an active case?" he added, Zayn nodding again.

 "I'd feel better not giving that scumbag any leverage on Liam. He may have outside contacts that could bribe officials later down the line and get Liam locked up again" he explained, 

 "That's true, if he's been planning this since we started our own work. He probably has backups and such" Louis spoke.

 "Well, that brings us back to not knowing where or how to get it" Harry said, everyone nodding.

 "Harry, could you recall where his office was?" Zayn asked, 

 "Three hallways to the....right from the entrance, more or less" Harry stated. Zayn let out a frustrated groan.

 "I don't know what to do! All the time we sit here chatting, is more lost time for Liam" he said, feeling like he wanted to hit something just to release a little of his anger.

 "Zayn calm down, rushing in will only get you caught too. We have to plan this out" Louis countered firmly. Zayn rubbing his face,

 "This is all my fault" he repeated, probably for the hundredth time since they left Louis' and Harry's place.

 "Okay well, you can sit here feeling sorry for yourself or actually get in gear and figure this out" Harry joked. Zayn looked around the van, not much to work with and he really wasn't planning on breaking into the place. He rummaged through a bin filled with clothes.

 "What if we go in...legally? Something that lets us move around freely without being suspected?" Louis offered, Harry nodding in agreement.

 "Think they have a bug problem?" Zayn asked , pulling out a couple exterminator looking jumpsuits. Louis took one,

 "This could work! We would be able to get in and out without an issue" he said, grabbing a metal canister from the back corner of the van. The two quickly got ready, Harry handing them face masks. Louis strapped the canister to his back, figuring it'd be a good place to stash the book when they found it.

 "The masks should be able to prevent you from being recognized, take these hats too" Harry said, Zayn and Louis putting them on.

 "No cameras tonight?" Louis asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Better not, just in case someone there has sharp eyes" he replied, Louis nodding.

 "Good luck you two, do your best" Harry smiled,

 "Thanks Haz, we'll be back soon" Louis said, his voice muffled by the mask.  The two left the back of the van, heading toward the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot has happened in this chapter huh?  
> Anyone figure any of this out before it happened?  
> What's going to happen to Liam?  
> Will everything turn out the way they hope it will?  
> Find out next time!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good I hope  
> Ready for the last chapter?  
> Hope everything works out right?  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like  
> I own nothing all mistakes are my own

       Zayn and Louis stopped a few feet short of the front doors.

 "I don't see anyone at the front desk but we'll run into someone I'm sure" Louis said, Zayn nodding.

 "Zayn ease up a little, Liam's going to be fine" he added, Zayn only nodding again. The two walked into the sheriffs office, the belly of the beast more like it.

 "Weird, it's pretty empty" Louis said, the two walking past the front desk and heading down the furthest right hallway.

 "Harry said three hallways over" Zayn whispered, Louis nodding.

 "Excuse me! Who are you?" someone asked, loudly, the two jumping. A shorter man quickly walked up to them, Zayn noticing his name tag, George.  _He's_ the scumbag that has Liam locked in jail on false charges.

 "We're exterminators what does it look like?" Louis asked back, throwing on a fake accent.

 "I never called any exterminators" George said

 "Someone did, we've been set in to take care of your termite problem" Louis added, George looking more than a little off.

 "We don't have termites" George protested,

 "Really? I can see the damage just from walking in off the street" Zayn added, kicking a wooden chair next to him, the whole thing coming apart.

 "Doesn't have termites he says" Louis scoffs.

 "Who called you?" George asked, Zayn letting out a small huff.

 "Listen bub, we're booked solid for the next month. On top of that, we're only the inspection team. After we assess the place, the second team is coming in to spray for them" Zayn explained.

 "But hey, we can leave. More time for our other clients" Louis shrugged, the two beginning to walk out.

"Okay fine, just....get to work" George huffed, rubbing his forehead.

 "Good, we'll need to check every office on the floor" Louis spoke, George huffing again.

 "I'll go get you the keys" he mumbled, leaving down a side hall.

 "Why'd the chair break?" Louis asked, Zayn shaking his head,

 "I have no idea but I'm not complaining" he chuckled. 

"Do you have the replacement notebook?" Zayn asked, Louis nodding. 

 "I'll make the switch when we find it. It's probably in his office" he added, Zayn nodding. George came back, holding a key ring.

 "Anything else you need?" he said, clearly faking any sort of kindness here.

 "You to be out of your office while we check it. Regulations" Zayn said, George semi rolling his eyes.

 "Fine, I'll be in the break room" he said, turning and leaving. Louis and Zayn more or less rushed to the only office with a light on. They moved right to his desk, shuffling through papers, checking drawers. Louis leaned on a wooden chair, only to have it collapse like the one in the hallway.

"What the....Do you think they really have termites?" he asked, quickly wiping his hand off on his jumpsuit.

 "I don't know, keep looking" Zayn said, focusing on the task at hand. Come on, where is it? Could he be carrying it around with him?

 "Wait Zayn, I found it" Louis said, tossing him a small back notebook. Zayn opened it up, flipping through the pages. This was it! It was Liam's notebook! Louis took the other one out of his canister, putting the fake one back in the same spot where he found it. Suddenly they heard a yelp, Zayn dropping Liam's book in the metal container. George appeared in the doorway, holding to be what looked like a piece of chair?

 "This just fell apart in the break room" he stated, 

 "Looks like they're all over the place. Your chair fell apart too" Zayn remarked, pointing to the broken pieces of wood on the floor.

 "What do we do?" George asked, as if Zayn actually cared what happened to a person like him.

 "Looks like you're going to have to get fumigated. They've spread out too much to just be taken care of by spraying alone" Louis stated.

 "Aren't you going to check?" George asked, 

 "No need, the break room is on the other side of building right?" Louis asked, George nodding.

"Fumigation. I'd call to have it done right away or the building may not last" Zayn added.

"We'll show ourselves out" Louis said, the two leaving. George not even offering a thank you as they left.

 

 

 

 

     "And send" Louis chuckled, sending the email with the evidence against George to a news station.

 "With Martins laptop and you pinging your ISP all over the place we should be set" Zayn said, holding Liam's notebook.

 "Zayn come on, be happy. We did it, and frankly it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be" Louis said.

 "True, Liam should be out by tomorrow" Harry added.

 "I'm going to tell him....everything" Zayn suddenly said, not wanting to put this off any longer.

 "This was all my fault from the beginning. I only wanted to help people and I ended up causing more problems. I"m sorry I dragged you two into too" he went on, Louis and Harry quiet.

 "Zayn, we made our choice with you. We wanted to help, we knew the risks" Louis said, 

 "Yeah geez, not everything is about you" Harry joked, Zayn chuckling lightly.

 "But if you really want to tell Liam, it's okay with me" Louis remarked,

 "Me too, just when you do it, let us be there too. We're as much a part of this as you are" Harry offered.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. We can do it tomorrow...or whenever he gets out of jail" Zayn said, the two nodding in agreement.

 

 

 

 

     Liam heard a loud banging, keys jingling.

"What's going on?" he thought, trying to get a least a couple hours of sleep.

 "Oh my God, hurry up. Get him out" Katy said, another officer quickly opening his cell.

"Liam are you okay?" she asked, Liam sitting up on the uncomfortable cot in his holding cell.

"I guess" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 "The captain was just arrested this morning. I can't believe he'd frame you like this" Katy said,

 "Wait...arrested? How?" Liam questioned, feeling a bit more awake.

 "Footage and an audio recording were sent to a Channel 7 news. It was of you and George talking in his office last night, he pretty much implicated himself" Seth, the other officer explained.

 "That's....we were the only ones here last night. No one even knew I was stuck in here" Liam said, Katy shrugging.

 "Looks like you have someone watching out for you" she smiled,

 "Now come on, day off today. I guess we have termites? The whole place is getting ready to be fumigated" Katy added, Liam wondering if he was still asleep. None of this made sense, how did anyone figure out he was here? George never even gave him his one phone call. Walking out into the office, Liam still felt like he was in a haze. With everything that happened yesterday and last night, it felt like he was locked up for a week.

 "Wait! Harry....Harry said he and someone else would take care of it. Did they do something? Was Zayn involved?" Liam recalled, his mind now racing despite his lack of sleep.

 "I need to see Zayn, and probably call Niall too" Liam thought, gathering his things from lockup before heading to the parking lot. Getting in his car he let out a large sigh, it felt so good to be surrounded by something familiar.

 "I'd probably sleep better here than in there" he thought, trying to make a joke but not really feeling it right now. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Niall's number.

 "Liam? Are you okay? I heard everything on the news this morning" Niall instantly said, sounding worried. Liam went on to explain everything that had happened the day before. Leaving out the part about Harry posing as a lawyer, he had to figure that out first before mentioning it.  _If_ he ever decided to mention it that is.

 "Liam...this is terrible. I feel awful that you had to go through that" Niall began, sounding a bit lost for words.

 "And that he promoted you knowing he was going to trap you? That's crazy, the guy is totally off his rocker" he went on, Liam nodding. Wishing he could have noticed it earlier.

 "Not that it needs to be mentioned at this point but I'm not pursuing Robin Hood anymore. That case is closed and I'm not handing it off to anyone either" Liam stated firmly, he wasn't going to pander to those upper class leeches and their demands. That's what set all this in motion in the first place.

 "I don't blame you Liam, I wouldn't blame you for leaving the place either" Niall added,

 "Honestly Niall, I don't know what to do right now. Other than going home" Liam chuckled.

 "I'm really glad you called Liam, I've been freaking out since I saw the news" Niall commented,

 "Thanks Niall, that means a lot" Liam sighed, 

 "When you've had time to settle down and such we can hang out, just relax" Niall offered.

 "Thanks Niall, I'll let you know" Liam said before he hung up. Liam let out a breath, after going home for a while, showering and eating. He wanted to meet up with Zayn, he wanted to explain everything that happened in person and figure out what Harry was 

doing there.

 "But for now, time to go home" he sighed, turning his car on and leaving the parking lot.

 

 

 

 

      Liam stopped a few feet short of the apartment door,  _Zayn's_ door. It was after five now, Liam figuring he'd wait till Zayn got home before coming over. Zayn knew of course, he needed to tell Liam where he lived before Liam could actually get here. It was probably just nerves since he's never been over here before, right? Knocking, he waited.

 "Am I too early?" he thought, checking his phone again. The knob turned, Liam looking up to see a frazzled looking Zayn in the doorway.

 "Za-" Liam began but was cut off by Zayn pulling him into a tight hug.

 "Liam...I'm so so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you" he said, sorta muffled since his face was buried in the crook of Liam's neck. Liam quickly hugged back,

 "It was... _something_ Zayn, I can tell you that" he remarked, not wanting to get into it in the hallway. They shared a quick kiss before Liam was lead into the apartment by hand.

 "Though, something weird happened, and I need to ask you about it" Liam spoke, 

 "Actually Liam,  _we_ have something to tell you too" Zayn said, looking off, Harry and Louis waiting at the kitchen table.

 "Are....are you breaking up with me?" Liam blurted out, Harry making a slight aw sound.

 "No..Liam no, never" Zayn seemingly blurted out too, looking a little red in the face afterword. They sat at the table, Liam wondering what this could be about then.

 "First off, Harry was at my cell last night, he was wearing a mask and dressed as a lawyer? He said not to worry that "we" were handling it" Liam explained, Harry nodding.

 "I was there Liam, I don't want you thinking it was some weird dream" he chuckled. Zayn  slid a familiar black notebook to Liam, his eyes going wide.

 "How did you...." he trailed off, picking it up and flipping through it. It was quiet again, Zayn looking as if he was having trouble forming a sentence. Louis light nudged his arm,

 "Liam...I'm, I'm Robin Hood" he spoke, barely a whisper. Liam began chuckling,

 "Okay ha ha Zayn" he began, Zayn looking up at him, with a expression that practically screamed to Liam that he was telling the 

truth. Liam stopped.....he was, Zayn was Robin.....

 "What? How? Are you....serious?" Liam rambled out, not even sure  _what_ to ask. Zayn silently shook his head, it was quiet again.

 "I quit" Zayn added, 

 "I thought we weren't breaking up" Liam blurted out, sounding more upset than he intended. Harry letting out a laugh, before Louis nudged him a bit with his elbow.

"No Liam, I quit being Robin Hood. My last time was getting you out of jail" Zayn explained,

 "So you're the ones who sent the evidence to the news" Liam said, kinda to himself.

 "Liam you've seen first hand what this town has to offer. Not even in the poorer districts, on the upper side. What all those.... _people_ are capable of" Zayn said, his tone changing slightly.

 "You were going to be thrown in jail because your captain became a pawn, that's it. Credit and accolades and suddenly his morals were out the window" he went on, Liam knowing he was right.

 "Liam growing up was hard....really hard. My dad worked for Martin, at one of his factories. He was barely home, working crazy hours for low pay. Ruining his health.....for what. For Martin to live the high life, trampling over everyone else? Everyone I knew was barely scrapping by and here he was....pretending it was all him. Him who lead the company to greatness and it was just him taking credit" Zayn continued, Liam reminded of his own childhood. Recalling what Yia Yue had said about Carthos, how all these people became rich off the misfortune of others.

 "The old saying is true, money  _can't_ buy class" Zayn sighed. Liam knowing how long it took for him to let go of his own anger over this. To put those feelings to rest.

"Zayn I know what it's like, I really do" Liam remarked.

 "But if you're going to arrest anyone, it's me. Leave Louis and Harry out of it" Zayn spoke firmly, Liam surprised at his comment.

 "What? Why am I arresting anyone?" he asked, Zayn quiet again.

 "You're quitting right?  _I_ gave up the case and frankly I don't have any leads" Liam shrugged, Louis and Harry smiling.

 "Besides..." he added, taking the black book in his hands. Liam began tearing it up, ripping the pages of notes to shreds.

"It seems I've lost all my notes" he sighed,

 "Regardless of that, how can I arrest you after the lengths you went to, to save me? I could never live with myself" Liam added. The three of them looking relieved to say the least.

 "Oh no, after all the work it took to get that back" Harry commented, looking at the remains of Liam's book.

 "Speaking of which...did...you release the termites or something?" Liam chuckled, Zayn shaking his head.

 "You already had them I guess, chairs were falling apart left and right. I'm serious" he said, Louis nodding.

 "Your captain was sitting in a chair and it broke, I was there" he added, Liam laughing at the thought of this serious caper then everyone acting comedic because of bugs.

 "I really can't thank you enough, all of you. Thank you so much" Liam said, hoping it sounded as sincere as he felt.

 "You're making us blush Liam" Harry joked, Louis chuckling.

 "But Zayn, I need to know something. Did you only date me because of my job?" Liam asked, almost scared for the answer.

 "Not in anyway shape or form Liam. I wanted to date you because you're this dorky adorable guy who makes me laugh. Who's witty and handsome....who treats me right. Who makes me happier than I thought I could ever be again" Zayn said softly, Liam knowing he was blushing.

 "Your job had nothing to do with it. I'd date you regardless of what you did" he added, taking his hand from across the table.

 "I believe you Zayn" Liam smiled, tightening his grip on Zayn's hand.

 "Police instincts?" Zayn asked coyly,

 "Yeah, something like that" Liam grinned. The two looking at each other, softly. In a way that Liam never thought he'd be looked at.

 "Okay but we're gonna go if this keeps getting all mushy" Louis interjected, Liam and Zayn laughing at the timing of it.

 "I guess we can be all mushy later" Liam winked, Zayn smiling widely. Liam just happy this whole ordeal was behind them now,  _all_ of them. Where he would go from here was still up in the air but at least....he still had Zayn. Liam smiled to himself,  _that_ was a major plus in his book.

 

 

 

       "Then I cast fireball?" Niall said, Louis nodding.

 "Roll the dice to see how much damage you do" he chuckled, Niall rolling the twenty sided die.

 "Okay four, you only singe the dragons tail" Louis chuckled, everyone laughing a bit.

 "Why can't I get any headway?" Niall groaned,

 "It's okay Niall, that's why we're a team" Harry offered. Liam sat with Zayn, Harry, Louis and Niall at Zayn's place. They were having their weekly game night, though their dungeon campaign seemed to be lasting a bit longer this time around. It had been around five months since the end of the whole Robin Hood case. It seemed things had pretty much settled down. Both with the public and with Zayn and Liam. Since Zayn had given up that part of his life, Robin Hood more or less faded back into legend. The companies affected by scandals and poor leadership were seemingly trying to make amends with the public as a whole. Though Zayn was still skeptical about their intentions, not that Liam blamed him, but baby steps. After a bit of thinking, Liam decided it'd be best to stay at his job. He still wanted to help those people who couldn't help themselves and with a new captain instated, he felt things may be better this time around. So staying seemed like a natural choice. On top of all that, since Zayn, Louis and Harry gave up on their Robin Hood escapades, Zayn's made more than one comment about getting a better nights sleep. That and Louis and Harry saying they had a lot more energy during the day. In Liam's overall opinion he felt  Zayn made some peace with his past. Immersing himself in that life, only kept those old wounds open and since he managed to let go. He was able to let go of some of that old pain as well. Granted, things still bothered him but he seemed more peaceful now? If that made any sense. Other than that, their relationship had really grown in these five months. A lot more than Liam would have thought it could. Sometimes it felt like a dream, but every time he and Zayn kissed, or held each other. It just reaffirmed it was real. They've even had more than a few talks about moving in together. So when Liam's lease was up, they planned that he could move in with Zayn. Since he had a bit more extra room in his apartment. All in all things were going well. In addition to everything Niall had become quite close with all of them. Telling Liam that he approved of Zayn.

 "Baby? It's you're turn" Zayn smiled, rubbing Liam's arm. Liam snapping back to their game.

 "Right, uhhhh. I'll attack the dragon head on, with my sword" he said, picking up the dice. Rolling, it was a twelve.

 "Woah Liam, powering through" Zayn laughed,

 "You deal a critical hit. If Zayn or Harry get more than ten, it'll go down" Louis explained. Everyone looking a little relived that they can finally move past the dragon.

 "Let's not forget who singed it's tail" Niall joked, everyone laughing. Liam noticing Zayn's hand still on his own. Squeezing it a bit, Zayn smiled at him. Even with that small gesture, Liam knew how much it meant to him, and to Zayn. The man who stole Liam's heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a happy ending right?  
> Kinda short I know, but hopefully satisfying  
> Everything worked out, more or less lol  
> Let me know your thoughts on the story overall  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That got mysterious quick, ehhh, I'm sure it's nothing haha  
> But we'll have to find out next time!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
